La Magia de Destrucción, La Magia de DrakZull
by tematook5
Summary: correcciones solo hasta el cap4. No es una combinación barata de Harry Potter y Naruto, ni nada por el estilo, es invención unicamente mía, porfavor leanlo y comenten, eso si, NaruHina XD
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Nº 01:

Dos mil años atrás en un mundo llamado DrakZull Existían cinco continentes, los cuales estaban en guerra por más de 50 años llamada "La Guerra de La Magia Eterna" o también llamada el "FUSHIGI NA JISATSU" (Suicidio Mágico), pero esto no siempre fue así, este mundo era de paz y armonía en donde la magia era común en todos los pueblos y se usaba para el bien, la gente de estos continentes vivía a gusto con sus vecinos, ni siquiera las criaturas salvajes atacaban a las personas, pero un día algo terrible sucedió… Se dice que un rey corrupto y codicioso subió al poder en el reino del norte, llamado NazgaZull el reino de la guerra, como tenía la mejor milicia, intentó invadir a los otros tres reinos sin éxito por lo que solicitó la ayuda de 5 magos para poder lograr su cometido, al parecer este les había engañado para que hagan un portal del cual nunca habían oído, creyendo hacer el bien abrieron el portal llamado "MAHOUTSUKAI NO OMOTE GENKAN"(Portal del brujo), este era un portal maldito que fue sellado y oculto en libros de magia incomprensibles para magos comunes, a través de este portal se iba al mundo de EltenRied, el mundo de los magos desterrados.

El rey corrupto se hizo de grandes fuerzas para poder conquistar los otros reinos, cuatro de estos magos desterrados asesinaron a los magos de los otros reinos y se hicieron los nuevos reyes, estos cuatro magos estaban en contra de los ideales del Rey y de unos y otros, entonces fue que la guerra estalló, los cinco continentes, El reino del Sur MergZull, el reino de la luz, El reino del Este DrokZull, El reino de las criaturas, El reino del Oeste TrokkZull, el reino del combate, El reino del Centro CristallZull, el reino de los minerales y el reino del Norte NazgaZull, el reino de la guerra.

Los cinco reinos se vieron envueltos en una guerra por el poder, que duró más de cincuenta años, poco a poco el poder de los reyes fue influenciando a sus respectivos pueblos, poniéndolos unos contra otros, creando conflictos entre vecinos, amigos y familiares.

El mundo pacífico y tranquilo de DrakZull se había convertido en un campo de batalla y sangre, la magia había dejado de ser usada para el bien como solía hacerse, mas bien esta era elprincipal arma usada en las campañas por los cinco reinos.

Todas las tierras se vieron devastadas y consumidas en la oscuridad, pero esto no duraría por siempre.

Veinte años depuse los cinco magos que fueron engañados para abrir el portal se reunieron para dar fina a esta guerra sin sentido, con la ayuda de quienes soñaban por recuperar los tiempos pacíficos en los que se vivían antes. Aunque no eran suficientes, sorprendentemente junto con ayuda de criaturas míticas lograron derrotar al reino del Centro CristallZull, el reino de los minerales, lastimosamente su ubicación era problemática, ya que estaban rodeados de los otros 4 reinos enemigos, pero el punto a favor fue de que pudieron conseguir todas las piedras y mineras encantados necesarios para fabricar armas y pociones que les ayudarían en sus batallas próximas.

De esta manera lograron resistir durante 5 años los ataques enemigos, pero esto no duraría mucho, los bálsamos curativos y los efectos mágicos de las piedras se agotaban así que decidieron conquistar al siguiente reino, tras una larga discusión se decidió que este reino sería el reino del Oeste TrokkZull, el reino del combate, esto significaba un gran paso, pero a la vez un gran sacrificio departe de los rebeldes, ya que, aunque el reino del oeste no contaba con el mejor armamento, sus guerreros mágicos y sus hechiceros eran los mejores en combate, es mas se rumoraba que un guerrero del reino de TrokkZull equivalía a cinco del reino de NazgaZull. Tras dos años de ardua pelea lograron hacer sucumbir al reino de TrokkZull y con esto también una gran ventaja ante los demás reinos, ahora con la fuerza de combate del reino del TrokkZull y el poder mágico del reino CristallZull una luz de esperanza brillaba en los corazones de todos los guerreros y aldeanos.

Ahora el próximo reino sería el reino de las criaturas, el reino de DrokZull, sin embargo no era suficiente, los dos reinos, ahora aliados lograron poner resistencia durante 7 años más, que fue cuando decidieron atacar al reino de Drokzull. Al parecer serían derrotados después de la gran resistencia que pusieron, pero gracias al apoyo de las criaturas que ayudaron a los rebeldes lograron salir adelante, concluyendo con una victoria que derramó demasiada sangre, pero no la suficiente como para terminar con sus voluntades.

Ahora goblins, trolls, humanos, orcos, elfos y humanos trabajarían juntos para buscar la paz.

MergZull sería el próximo objetivo, pero este reino contaba con gran fuerza departe de magos elementales por lo que no sería nada fácil, pero no se rendirían, ahora los cuatro reinos unidos tenían posibilidades de ganar.

Finalmente tras ocho años de guerra se logró derrotar al reino de la luz.

Solo quedaba un reino, el reino del norte, el reino de la guerra, el reino de Nazgazull, todos estaban concientes de que tenían una fuerza tremenda y gran apoyo mágico, pero el reino de NazgaZull estaba siendo apoyado por los magos desterrados y sus demonios del mundo de EltenRied. Soportando un feroz ataque durante 15 años lograron reunir fuerza suficiente y a los guerreros necesarios para la batalla final, con el mejor armamento y un poder destructivo como ninguno.

Entonces empezó la feroz batallar conocida como "FUSHIGI NA JISATSU NO SHUUMATSU" (El final del suicidio mágico), esta era la batalla decisiva, que determinaría si el mundo de DrakZull llegaba a su fin o volvería a florecer.

Los gladiadores mágicos encabezaban los batallones y los magos elementales los finalizaban, así mismo las invocaciones y las criaturas mágicas atacaban desde el cielo, los dragones montados por los orcos y por la tierra los tauren y minotauros comandados por los trolls y por supuesto las maquinas de asedio de los goblins.

Una cruenta y sangrienta batalla tuvo lugar, esta vez ya no habrían aliados inesperados ni refuerzo oportunos, solo los escuadrones todos luchando por su ideal.

Fueron 5 años de guerra que parecieron 100, no, pareció un milenio de interminables muertes y cabezas rodando hasta que se logró penetrar la ciudad principal del reino de NazgaZull, para sorpresa de los 5 magos y de los rebeldes, poblada de demonios y bestias repugnantes que fueron derrotadas, al llegar al rey, ya anciano, este los reconoció de inmediato, los magos que habían abierto el portal encabezaban las tropas rebeldes y a los cuatro reinos, fue entonces que el rey se paró y al chasquear los dedos apareció una horda de demonios y magos, las fuerzas rebeldes lucharon con toda su garra y con toda devoción dando muerte a todos los infames enemigos, el rey incrédulo empezó a pronunciar palabras mágicas de hechizos ocultos, logrando absorber almas de los ya caídos, convirtiéndose en una espantosa pero poderosa bestia sin inteligencia y sedienta de sangre, todas las fuerzas atacaron, combatieron hasta gastar todos los bálsamos y todos los recursos mágicos, los cinco magos junto con sus ayudantes gladiadores mágicos combatieron al rey, ahora convertido en bestia y ordenaron la retirada al resto de las tropas, estas no quisieron obedecer, pero los magos hicieron un campo de fuerza que cubría toda la zona de batalla, impidiendo el paso de las guarniciones, que solo pudieron observar la cruenta batalla que terminó por dar muerte a la temible bestia, sin embargo al momento de destruir al rey, un sello que estaba escrito en su abdomen se materializo en el aire formando un portal del cual se vio salir un enorme garra seguida del cuerpo de una bestia de apariencia aún más aterradora que la primera, la cual devoró el cuerpo del rey, era la criatura temida de EltenRied, LA BESTIA DEL CAOS, que hacía temblar incluso a los guerreros más valientes, los 5 magos se reunieron para poder pelear, pero su agotamiento era tremendo y al notar esto los gladiadores intentaron entrar para ayudar, pero no pudieron, los magos sacaron de sus mangas unos brebajes especiales de color violáceo el cual bebieron, entonces todas sus heridas desaparecieron y empezaron a recitar unas palabras extrañas formando una especie de sello abriendo un portal aún más grande que la bestia entonces aparecieron sello alrededor de todo el monstruo lanzando todo tipo de rayos y encerrándolo en una especie de esfera de sellos logrando acabar con él , pero también acabaron por darse muerte a sí mismos, así fue como esta guerra tan larga acabó…

Después de 10 años se logró reconstruir las ciudades principales de cada reino y se pudo empezar desde cero, cada reino comandado por los gladiadores mágicos ayudantes de los 5 magos legendarios: Drakoz MokkRanart, Vhandar DreniArk, Mordort AxenRald, Shadow CresTrill y Regalia CrissTrhent.

Así transcurrieron los primeros 10 años de la nueva era conocida como KOUWA NO YUBIWA.

Fue entonces que se pensó crear escuelas para el adiestramiento de la magia para que algo como esto no volviese a ocurrir, fue entonces fundada la escuela superior de magia

Mahou o Kakeru no Gakkou (escuela para encantar), que se ubica en el reino del centro, el reino de CristallZull.

Esta escuela fue la primera en existir y la maestra de muchos magos exitosos, famosos y valientes.

Ahora, 2000 años después de culminada la guerra, nuevas escuelas se han creado, pero así miso un extraño rumor de que la reencarnación del rey que ocasionó toda esa masacre y pérdida de vidas innecesarias ya estaba rondando entre nosotros una vez más para traer nuevamente la destrucción…

En una pacífica aldea llamada Konoha, al sur de LoklokZull al oeste de la capital de CristallZull, vivía un niño solo, inexperto en la magia, pero con un gran sueño y un gran destino que cumplir, cuyo nombre era Naruto.

Ya era de día en Konoha…

En un departamento de fachada un poco descuidada se escuchaba el sonar de un despertador, cuyo sonido no tenía fin, finalmente la mano del habitante apagó la alarma y se fijo en la hora, al parecer se le había hecho tarde como de costumbre. Se levantó rápidamente a desayunar, sacando un tazón de ramen instantáneo, mientras se cambiaba la pijama todo presuroso.

Ya se había acabado de vestir cuando empezó a desayunar u platillo favorito y salió a toda prisa hacia su destino.

Iba corriendo por la calle sin fijarse bien por donde iba. Dejó sus cosas a un lado.

- Era el camino derecho o el izquierdo…

- ¡Oh! a la suerte, dijo mientras sacaba una moneda de su pantalón.

Si cae cara es izquierda, si cae cruz será derecha, bien…

- Cara, a la izquierda…

Volteó para recoger sus cosas, pero sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una persona que venía por detrás suyo.

- Ahhhh, fíjate por donde vas. Le requintó Naruto.

- L…lo si…siento.

- No importa debo irme.

- ah es…pera.

- Donde está el colegio…, ya se fue.

- Creo que dijo por ahí.

---------

---------

- ¡Bien! llegué a tiempo, aún no empieza la ceremonia.  
- Haber salón 1B, 1B1B…. Se paseó por todo el edificio, sin darse cuenta que el salón estaba atrás de él.

- ah ése es.

- Ojayooooooo, Abriendo la puerta. Pero el salón estaba completamente vacío.

- Mnn ¿? Que raro el salón está vació, abre llegado muy temprano ¿?

- Decían que la entrada era a las 7 a.m., en forma de pensar, mmmmmmmmmmmmm.

- No será que la ceremonia es arriba.

Naruto subió buscando por todos los salones, hasta llegar al último piso, de donde se escuchaba un murmullo.

- Debe de ser acá, abriendo la puerta.

Para su sorpresa al abrir las puertas se encontró con una enorme sala con un techo de apariencia estelar, con miles de personas dentro y un hombre de edad avanzada cogiendo un micrófono para dar inicio al discurso de bienvenida.

Naruto entró de forma sigilosa, mientras buscaba un asiento libre, se sentó junto a una chica de cabello rosa que al parecer era verdaderamente bonita, así que Naruto intento conversar con ella, pero esta no le hizo caso.

Entonces el Hombre anciano se presentó frente a todos, les doy la bienvenida a la más antigua y prestigiosa escuela de magia de DrakZull, Y soy el director encargado de dirigir y velar por esta escuela, acá no han venido a holgazanear, sino a aprender a ser mejores con el manejo de la magia , en esta escuela nos encargaremos de enseñarles los 4 tipos de magia que existen en el mundo, para que se conviertan en lo que mejor puedan desempeñarse, Magos Arcanos, Magos Gladiadores, Magos Elementales o Magos Invocadores.

Muchos de los presentes serán los mejores magos arcanos que conozca, o serán los mejores guerreros en el campo de batalla pero recuerden que por ser un gladiador, un convocador, un arcano o un invocador, no son menos, todos los magos son importantes para el campo de batalla, así que sean libres de elegir lo que quieran, fórjense un destino en el hoy, para ser alguien mañana.

- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse a sus aulas, sus profesores encargados se presentará. Y darán las primeras clases.

- Siento que el fuego de la juventud arde dentro de mí. Decía el sujeto al otro lado de Naruto, lo cual le dio un poco de miedo.

---------

---------

Una vez en el salón de 1B.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban conversando, mientras que algunos al igual que el estaban completamente callados

- Al parecer acá ya se conocen, creo que soy uno de los pocos nuevos.

Como era normal, los chicos nuevos suelen sentarse solos o con otros nuevo, así una persona se le empezó a acercar a Naruto, sin que este se diera cuenta.

- Ah di…disculpa, pu…puedo sentarme aquí.

- Volteando a la derecha. A si esta li…no eres esa la chica de la mañana.

- Ah e…eres tu.

- Si…siento lo de e…esta mañana.

- No hay problema, no me di cuenta. Por donde iba.

En eso se escucho la puerta abriéndose, para dar lugar a un hombre joven, no pasaría los 25 años, en la mano derecha cargaba un maletín y en la izquierda una especie de muñequera con inscripciones.

- Muy bien, todos tomen sus asientos.

Empezó el típico movimientote un extremo a otro.

- Mi nombre es Iruka y seré su asesor durante este año.

-Yo no les enseñaré trucos ni nada, mi misión como su profesor es enseñarles a distribuir su magia a través de objetos, su cuerpo y el ambiente y a saber manipularla, yo seré su entrenador de la base de la magia.

- Iruka-sensei, y cuando aprenderemos la magia avanzada.

- Aún no están listos, eso lo harán con otros profesores a partir de los años próximos.

- Bueno ahora quiero que los nuevos pasen al frente y se presenten conforme mencione sus nombres.

- E...estoy un po…poco nerviosa.

- Tu también eres nueva.

- S…si

- Bueno al menos ya somos más.

Ya todos al frente. Iruka empezó a llamar uno por uno en orden alfabético.

- Hyuga Hinata.

Era la chica que se encontraba al lado de Naruto, con la que se había tropezado, era de ojos blanquecinos y cabello azulado, su piel blanca y como estaba ruborizada infundió ternura en todos los hombres.

- Ho…hola mi nombre es Hi…hinata, mucho gusto. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Los comentarios tuvieron lugar, algunos empezaron a mandarle piropos, como al resto de las nuevas, pero con cierta intensidad de más, mientras que a las chicas les pareció un poco rara y a otras una persona tranquila.

Pero otros reconocieron esos ojos blancos y el apellido, era una de las familias tradicionales de siglos que había ayudado como principales tropas en la guerra, claro como bando aliado.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Era el nombre de uno de los nuevos, tenía cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tenía una mirada déspota y sin interés por nada.

- Un Uchiha más, esto es estupendo.

A Naruto le causó asombro, aunque por sus ojos debió de darse cuenta, pero por lo despistado que es...

-U…Uzumaki Naruto… Al parecer se escuchó un leve tartamudeo.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro, con tres maracas en forma de rayas horizontales en cada mejilla.

- A si, Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy el futuro mago líder de esta aldea y de todo Drakzull, mi comida favorita es el ramen.

Primero hubo un gran silencio, seguido de una gran carcajada que se escucho en todo el salón.

- El nuevo mago líder, debe de esta loco.

- Es bueno tener un sueño.

- Estás tronado.

- Cállense todos, ya lo verán.

La humillación de que todo el salón se ponga en tu contra, al parecer, no afectaba a Naruto.

- Bueno ya silencio, ya acabó la presentación, ahora todos abran sus libros en la página uno, leeremos los principios del control de la magia.

- Antes de poder controlar la magia debemos de aprender a concentrar la energía que permite la existencia de la magia, es decir, el maná.

- El maná no es nada más ni nada menos que la combinación de la energía mental y física, es un equilibrio necesario para poder producir la magia, claro que en el caso de la magia arcana, la fuerza física es no mas del 15% y en la gladiadora viene a ser cerca del 85%, pero fuera de esas excepciones, la elemental requiere un 55/45 de mental y de físico y la invocadora un 50/50 ya que para que las invocaciones de resultado el cuerpo debe de estar en completa armonía.

- En fin, el maná puede expresarse de diversas maneras, lo que se debe de hacer es expresarlo, solo se deben de imaginar la forma…

La clase seguía y parecía salir humo de la cabeza de Naruto y de otros más.

Acabada la clase se escuchó un gran suspiro por parte de los alumnos y unos parecían que iban a convulsionar.

El Profesor Iruka, al igual que los alumnos, salió a toda prisa del salón de clases en dirección a la sala del director. Al llegar abrió de forma brusca la puerta, lo cual sorprendió un pcoo al anciano.

- ¿Qué sucede Iruka?

- Disculpe la intromisión director, pero creo que necesita ver esto. Mientras le mostraba la lista de los alumnos.

- Déjame ver… a ya veo tenemos dos alumnos en particular este año. Otro Uchiha y otra Hyuga, peor no creo que sea un motivo de tal exaltación.

- No señor, mire el siguiente, el que está debajo de Uchiha.

- Haber déjame v… U…Uzumaki Naruto… ¿Estás completamente seguro de que es él?

- Según lo que dijeron los superiores de otras escuelas ese era el nombre…

- ….

- Pero sucedió algo extraño…

- A que te refieres.

- El chico parece completamente normal y a decir verdad tiene un comportamiento un tanto insoportable pero se nota que es un a persona noble.

- Pero eso no quita las sospechas, no es así.

- Tiene razón… que cree que deberíamos hacer, no pensará en…

- No, por el momento haremos como si no sucediese nada y veremos como se comporta en cada una de las circunstancias que se le presente.

- De acuerdo, me encargaré personalmente de su cuidado y de vigilarlo.

Cual será la verdad detrás de Naruto, un misterio enorme se esconde en él y para que todas las demás escuelas estén al tanto debe de ser algo de gran importancia y peligroso…


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Aunque muchos ya deben de saberlo, en Japón, hay más grados en primaria, así que en 1B están mas o menos de 14 años.

Capitulo Nº 02:

Ya era la hora de recreo y una multitud exagerada se acumulaba en el puesto de venta de comida. Se podía escuchar diferentes nombres de comida, tanto occidental como oriental.

- Creo que no comeré hoy, parece que será imposible llegar hasta allí. Dijo mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

Un tanto desilusionado y dispuesto a marcharse dio media vuelta, cuando pareció que se abría un espacio entre la multitud, los alumnos se paraban firmes como si fueran un batallón, en dos grupos, a la izquierda y derecha.

- Muévanse!!!!!

- La presidenta del consejo va a pasar.

Naruto pensó en aprovechar el momento para escabullirse y comprar lo que quería, sin embargo inoportunamente se le cruzó en el camino un sujeto de apariencia sospechosa, tenía puesto el abrigo que lograba taparle casi toda la cara, a excepción de los ojos, los cuales eran tapados por sus oscuros lentes.

- No te recomiendo que te acerques. Dijo en tono serio y seco.

- Ella es la presidenta del consejo, he oído que su magia es una de las más fuertes, recalcó

- A… y… ¿quien eres tu?

- También he oído que puede destrozar a cualquiera, su magia no es muy clara pero al pare… fue cortado por la insistente pregunta de Naruto

- ¿Quién eres?

El sujeto volteó ciento ochenta grados para mirara Naruto, claro que su ojos no lograban ser vistos por el color negro de sus anteojos, lo cual asustó un poco a Naruto.

- Mi nombre es Shino, sin más que agregar, sólo menciono su nombre.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, en eso Naruto se dio cuenta de que el mar rojo estaba apunto de cerrarse, así que aprovecho en ir.

-Oye Shino quieres algo… desapareció, que sujeto mas extraño

Al ver que el sujeto tan "extraño" se había marchado se dirigió al puesto de comida para comprar su clásico tazón de ramen.

Naruto acabo con su comida y se sentó en una de las bancas que había cerca, dispuesto a descansar antes de que reinicien las clases, se propuso meditar sobre el futuro que le esperaría en esta nueva ciudad, esperando no se repita "eso", después de todo quien querría un pasado como el suyo y volverse a mudar sería un gran lío.

Nuevamente la campana sonó, dando comienzo al segundo período. Naruto se dirigió nuevamente a su salón de clases, encontrando a Hinata en el mismo sitio donde la dejó.

- Hinata no salió del salón durante el recreo, dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Hey! Hinata, Acerándose, mientras levantaba la mano.

- A Na…naruto.

- No saliste a comer.

- A comer, pregunto intrigada.

- si o que estás a dieta. Al parecer Naruto no tiene tacto para con las mujeres.

- pe… Empezó a sonrojarse

- Creo que así estás bien, eres delgada, te ves bien en serio.

- A… gra… digo… no …quiero decir… Ya parecía que se iba a desmayar, intentó continuar hablando pero el sonrojo no la dejaba.

Se abrió nuevamente la puerta dejando entrar Iruka, aunque apareció una pequeña decepción en el rostro de Naruto, ya que esperaba a otro profesor.

- Muy bien todos a sus asientos.

- De nuevo con usted, creí que nos tocaría con otro profesor. Se oyó una carcajada en el aula, lo cual provocó el sonrojo de Iruka.

- Cállense.

- Muy bien ahora haremos la parte práctica del día de hoy, todos saldremos al patio.

- Espero que me hallan hecho caso y no hayan comido.

- Al patio, pero no dijo que haríamos teoría y porque no debíamos comer.

- Lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormido.

Todos los alumnos se le ventaron de sus asientos y fueron saliendo del salón con dirección al patio. Naruto seguí intrigado por el asunto de la comida, al pensarlo detenidamente, no le pareció ver a ninguno de los alumnos de su clase en el puesto.

Una vez en el patio el profesor Iruka empezó a dar instrucciones para poder empezar la parte práctica.

- Muy bien, ahora aplicaremos lo leído, quiero que todos concentren la mayor cantidad de magia posible en sus manos.

- Una vez hecho eso, quiero que todos cojan una de las esferas que están sobre esa mesa.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a concentrar su magia, unos lográndolo con dificultad y otros con facilidad como Sasuke, los colores de la magia eran diversos tonos de azule y verdes.

- Ahora con la mano en la que tienen la concentración de magia, estrujen la esfera.

Al hacer esto las esferas fueron alteradas, unas se hicieron cenizas, otras se hacían pequeñas, unas se arrugaban y otras explotaban.

- Como ya les había explicado el director, hay diferentes tipos de magia, con este ejercicio sabremos a cual de ellas ustedes pertenecen, pueden aplicarse a más de una, no crean que les enseñare a aplicar ese tipo de magia, como ya les había dicho, les enseñaré el control, pero esto es necesario para que tengan una pauta de cómo concentrar su energía.

- Bien, ahora agrúpense según lo que pasó con sus esferas.

- A quién se le hizo pequeña, vociferó Naruto

Una voz un poco ronca por el grito le llamo la atención al mencionar su nombre, diciéndole que se callara y que se le acercara.

- Tu eres Naruto no es así.

- Tu eres la se sentó a mi lado en la ceremonia.

- Yo soy Sakura. Una chica de frente grande, su cabello era de color rosa y sus ojos color esmeralda, aunque su actitud parecía un tanto tosca.

- Yo soy Chouji, no tendrás algo de comida por ahí. Este sujeto parecía salido del cuento de los tres chanchitos, en una mano tenia la esfera y en la otra una bolsa de papas fritas.

- No."Un glotón, aunque la otra chica es muy linda"

- Muy bien esto ha sido para ver en que tipo de magia se desempeñarían mejor, no quiere decir que no puedan hacer nada más. Explotar es para los gladiadores, arrugarse es para los arcanos, reducirse es para los invocadores, quemarse es para los elementales pero si se aplanan, hagan otra vez la prueba, ya que eso es para los que pueden utilizar su magia como curación, que se considera como arcana.

Según lo que les haya pasado a sus esferas sabrán: para que son mejores, pero también pueden haber dos efectos para estas como arrugarse y hacerse pequeña u otras variaciones.

- La mía se aplanó y luego explotó

- La mía solo explotó

- La mía se hizo pequeña, se prendió enllamas y luego explotó. Creo que estos efectos son un poco exagerados.

- Eso es todo por hoy, mañana empezarán a hacer entrenamiento según sus esferas.

Acabada la clase todos se dirigieron al salón para recoger sus cosas, aunque había sido el primer día, usar la magia resulta ser agotador, por lo que habían procurado terminar las clases temprano.

- Oye Hinata, que le paso a tu esfera.

- A bu…bueno primero se a...arrugó y luego explotó.

- Y porqué no fuiste a mi grupo. Empezó a cuestionarla.

- Creí que debía ir con los de arcano.

- A y porque no debíamos comer?

- Po…porque…Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de asco por lo que iba a decir.

- A ya es tarde, bueno me Hinata voy adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Hinata seguía hablando creyendo que Naruto seguía ahí.

Naruto se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia su departamento, cuando empezó a sentirse un poco mareado.

- Hinata es un poco rara, pero también es lin…, creo que me siento un… Empezó a vomitar.

- Pero que de…

- Creo que por eso no debíamos comer… El usar magia tan repentinamente y después de comer había hecho que su cuerpo rechazara los alimentos al concentrar energía.

En eso escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde el colegio.

- Oye Naruto!!!

- A Chouji, que pasa.

- A donde vas?

- Pues a mi casa.

- La clase aún no acaba.

- Qué pero si ya son las 11.

- Hay una reunión para los nuevos

Chouji y Naruto se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones para asistir a la susodicha reunión.

- ¡Hey! Chouji… para que es la reunión.

- No lo sé, estaba en el comunicado. Hablaba con la boca llena de papas fritas.

- O ya va a empezar.

- Buenas tardes novatos, el consejo estudiantil les da la bienvenida a la prestigiosa escuela de magia, dejen que la magia inunde sus cuerpos y que la llama de la juventud arda en sus pechos, la magia es el camino a la belleza interna y a la fortaleza espiritual, déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Rock Lee, de 2 C.

Este breve y ridículo discurso provocó la aclamación del único grillo presente en la sala.

El sujeto tenía un corte cabello un poco extraño, al parecer le habían puesto un tazón en la cabeza y le habían cortado según el molde y que decir de sus exageradamente pobladas cejas.

- Que tal lo dije Gai-sensei.

- Te faltó entusiasmo Lee, recuerda que sin entusiasmo no se es joven, quiero que hagas 500 lagartijas.

- Si señor, y si me tardo más de lo debido haré el doble.

- Muy bien ese es el poder de la juventud.

El profesor que se encontraba castigándolo parecía ser su padre, o un clon pero en versión adulta.

- Que le pasa a esos dos.

- No lo sé, pero tengo hambre.

- Silencio!!!!!!!! Gritó Iruka mientras una gotita se le resbalaba por la nuca.

- Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención, esta reunión es para agruparlos adecuadamente según como corresponda.

- Así que quiero que escriban sus nombres en estos papeles especiales.

- Otra vez sus pruebas raras.

Una voz proveniente de la otra esquina hizo su aparición callando a Naruto de sus quejas, para lo cual Naruto se enfureció, iba a responderle con un insulto, pero en eso se metió Sakura defendiendo a Sasuke.

De pronto todas las chicas se pararon para defender a Sasuke, amenazando a Naruto y gritándole.

- Todas las chicas apoyan a Sasuke, mejor déjalo así y anda cómprame algo de comer.

- "Maldito Sasuke"

- Ahora estos papeles revelaran sus grados de fuerza según sus tipos de magia.

- Dentro de cada salón habrá cuatro puertas, que los llevarán a sus respectivas áreas de entrenamiento el día de mañana.

- Creí que eso empezaría el próximo año Iruka-sensei.

- El director me ha ordenado que de inicio a estas pruebas. El día de mañana las clases se alterarán, eso es todo pueden retirarse.

- Tengo tres tipos de magia, no se por cual decidirme. Nuevamente una voz enemiga se hizo oír, intentando ridiculizar a Naruto.

- Ja! tu tres tipos, creo que no tienes ni uno.

- Quieres que te patee el trasero, contestó furiosamente Naruto, al parecer ninguna chica lo defendería, bueno era lógico, el chico tenía aspecto de pandillero, unas marcas de color rojo en ambas mejillas y su cabello alborotado

- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan problemático, otra voz tuvo lugar dentro de la conversación, era en un tono desganado y aburrido, otro sujeto extraño pensó Naruto, quien se peina como una piña, yo tengo solo uno y no me quejo.

- Creí que solo yo tenía uno. Dijo chouji.

- Oye Kiba tranquilízate eres muy problemático.

- Tsk, Tienes suerte, la próxima vez te golpearé en la cara.

- Calla cara de perro.

- Nos vemos Chouji, dijo el sujeto para finalizar con la fructífera conversación.

- ¿Lo conoces?, preguntó Naruto.

- Si, es un gran tipo, es mi mejor amigo aunque pareciera que nada le importa es bastante inteligente.

Naruto se puso nuevamente en marcha a su casa después del primer día de clases y no podemos decir de que había sido exactamente un gran día, ni que había hecho mucha amistades excepto pro un par de personas, pero decidió olvidar el asunto, el hambre le ganaba, así que empezó a correr a toda prisa en dirección a su casa, esperando encontrar algo de comida, pero al llegar encontró otra cosa, algo que no era comida, algo que no podía digerir.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

- Que raro, estoy seguro de que dejé la puerta cerrada

Las paredes de su habitación estaban escritas con pintura roja y negra, en un tono que se asemejaba a la sangre: LARGATE, MUERE ESTÚPIDO ENJENDRO, NADIE TE QUIERE., y demás blasfemias.

Al leer esto Naruto sintió una gran tristeza dentro de él, no entendía porque había pasado esto, solo se limitó a borrar las palabras con un trapo húmedo y a ordenar sus cosas que habían sido desperdigadas por el suelo.

- creí que si venía a este pueblo nada de esto se repetiría, no entiendo, que he hecho de malo.

Se recostó sobre su cama, nuevamente su pasado lo perseguía, acaso tendría que vivir por siempre huyendo de todo… mientras que unos brillantes ojo rojos lo observaban desde su ventana.

A lo lejos se escuchó una risa exagerada semejante a la de un maniaco…un hombre alto de pero delgado se alejaba en dirección opuesta al departamento de Naruto, mientras era bañado por las sombras de los árboles.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Nº 03:

Una mañana gris era la correspondiente al día de hoy, nada importaba para nuestro protagonista, solo quería desaparecer.

Naruto se levantó desanimado y con un aspecto de zombi, se dirigió a su cocina a desayunar lo de costumbre, se alistó y salía con rumbo al colegio.

Mientras caminaba pareció distinguirse una silueta parecía ser conocida, pero no le importaba o mejor dicho no le prestó atención, solo pasó de largo mientras esta lo saludaba

Naruto siguió con su camino, como si no hubiera visto a nadie, provocando de esta forma una inmensa tristeza en el corazón de Hinata.

Naruto caminaba con Hinata atrás suyo, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Llegado al colegio, se dirigió al salón, con Hinata aún por detrás, se sentó en su asiento y no emitió ni un solo sonido, hasta que llegó el profesor.

- Muy bien todos siéntense, pasaré lista.

Empezó a pasar lista, mientras Naruto seguía ido, solo pensando en lo ocurrido anoche, en aquellos insultos tan devastadores, no entendía porque le seguía su misterioso y triste pasado desde su aldea tan lejana.

- NARUTO!!!

- Reaccionando, ¿A que? Logró salir de su trance gracias al grito de Iruka

- Responde cuando te llame.

Un lo siento fue lo único que dijo cuando volvió a sentarse, aunque los demás alumnos no conocían muy bien a Naruto, les pareció extraño que el hiperactivo niño de ayer estuviese tan calmado.

El murmullo empezó a salir a flote, mientras se fijaban en el antes hiperactivo y ahora desanimado chico.

Naruto se sentía profundamente deprimido, hasta que una voz lo hizo despertar nuevamente de su letargo.

- Na…Naruto!

- ah!!, parecía desubicado.

- Y…ya tocó la ca…campana.

- A, si

Se había pasado toda la clase ensimismado en su melancolía e intentando encontrar el porque de lo sucedido.

Hinata angustiada seguía interrogando a Naruto.

- E…estas bien Naruto, preguntó con un tono preocupación.

- Si. Seco y sin más que decir.

Hinata salió del salón inconforme con la respuesta de Naruto, pero nada podía hacer aún no lo conocía y sería un poco extraño que empezara a cuestionarlo.

Naruto pasó todo el recreo en el salón sin siquiera ir a comprar su delicioso ramen, mientras los demás alumnos ignoraron el asunto y se dispersaron en el patio, pero Hinata aún seguía inquieta y pensó sobre en como animarlo durante todo el recreo. Se encontraba sola en una mesa aparte como era de esperar ya que no conocía a nadie, comiendo su ostentoso y casero almuerzo.

Sin haber encontrado una solución se dirigió hacia el salón al haber escuchado el timbre.

Nuevamente empezaron las clases, a Naruto se le veía un tanto repuesto, pero seguía ido.

Iruka continuó con la clase pero ahora había una persona más.

- Muy bien, recuerdan los papeles que les di ayer, quiero que cada uno escriba su nombre ahí.

Iruka formó un sello extraño con las manos y golpeó el aire pronunciando palabras Shinjitsu No Genkan (Puertas de la Verdad).

Se formaron cuatro sellos que subían verticalmente del piso hacia el techo, apareciendo de esta forma 4 puertas, bien quiero que cada alumno pase por la puerta uno a la vez, pero antes de eso, quiero presentarles a su nuevo maestro, el será mi ayudante en sus entrenamientos, su nombre es Mizuki.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo seré su maestro junto con Iruka. Un sujeto de alto pero delgado, con cabello en tono celeste grisáceo y de mirada amigable.

- Bien ahora quiero que les den los papeles con sus nombres al profesor Mizuki.

- Gracias a estos papeles determinaremos la forma en la que pueden expresar su magia, por ejemplo. Que pase al frente, rebuscando entre los papeles, Uchiha Sasuke.

Las chicas empezaron a mirarlo mientras salía de su asiento, tornándose sus ojos en forma de corazón.

- Muy bien Sasuke, quiero que canalices tu magia en este papel, de acuerdo, y luego quiero que lo sueltes,

Sasuke siguió las órdenes de Mizuki, haciendo que el papel formara unas Iniciales, estas eran la "A" y la "E".

- Muy bien eso quiere decir que en lo que te puedes basar es en la magia arcana y la elemental.

Este procedimiento se hizo con cada alumno hasta llegar a Hinata.

Hinata realizó los pasos y sus iniciales fueron "A", y "G".

Luego llegó el turno de Naruto, a este le salieron las mismas de La "E", la "G" y la "I"

- De acuerdo ahora cada uno entrará por las cuatro puertas, ahí encontrarán el siguiente paso, aunque nadie encontrará lo mismo y puede ser un poco peligroso así que tengan cuidado, entonces…quién se ofrece como voluntario.

Lo mencionado por Iruka infundió temor en todos los alumnos, no se sabía lo que había tras la puerta, por lo que nadie quiso ofrecerse.

Tras una breve meditación eligió a Naruto como el primero y le ordenó entrar, y por el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera se reclamó.

Naruto entró por la primera puerta de la derecha, se encontró caminando por un callejón oscuro, siguió adelante por un camino blanco del cual salía una luz destellante, hasta que al final del camino encontró una especie de sombra, parecía la de un hombre, pero conforme se iba acercando empezó a verse detalles grotescos en la figura, era un ser encorvado, musculoso, volteó hacia Naruto, lo que le provocó miedo, tenía una cara extraña como de un animal y cuando estuvo apunto de atacar a Naruto, apareció un hombre de túnica morada con borlas en la basta y mangas, con un sombrero de brujo, este le pregunto a Naruto si quería morir, Naruto solo le preguntó que quien era, pero el hombre seguía preguntándole lo mismo, mientras que la criatura quería lanzarse encima de Naruto, finalmente respondió que no, así el hombre le dijo que peleara contra la bestia, pero Naruto le replicó.

- Estás loco, como quieres que le gane a esa cosa

- ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a morir?

- Claro que no.

- Entonces atácalo.

- Pero ¿como?, aún no se lanzar hechizos.

El hombre empezó a darle instrucciones de lo que debía hacer, al decirlo parecía sencillo pero otra historia era intentarlo. Hasta que Naruto logró hacer lo dicho.

- Bien, ahora que haz logrado concentrar tu maná, lánzalo en dirección a la criatura.

- De acuerdo, Naruto gritó con todas sus fuerzas y logró disparar un rayo desde su puño, el cual impacto en la criatura, desvaneciéndola por completo.

- Bien eso es todo.

- Eso es todo, pero quién eres tú….

El hombre se dio media vuelta, a lo cual Naruto intentó seguirlo, pero el camino empezó a hacerse largo, enorme hasta que sintió como una fuerza lo jalaba desde atrás, en eso sintió un fuerte impacto. Era su cuerpo que chocaba contra el piso del salón, había salido por la puerta de forma muy brusca.

- Muy bien, el que sigue.

- Pero que fue eso.

- El entrenamiento de hoy.

Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido.

Los demás al ver que Naruto salió disparado se asustaron y se rehusaron a entrar, pero no podían desobedecer, después de todo estaban en clase.

Iruka ordenó a Naruto que fuese con Mizuki al patio para que siguiera con la segunda parte, pero Naruto le preguntó, porqué no le dejaba entrar por las otras puertas.

- Ya entraste por todas, te demoraste cerca de 15 minutos.

Aunque habían sido solo 15 minutos a Naruto le pareció haber estado cerca de 2 horas y no recordaba haber entrado en las otras puertas.

Mizuki llevó a Naruto hasta el patio de entrenamiento y esperando a que llegasen más alumnos, empezaron a charlar.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió ahí?

- No lo sé, a cada persona le toca diferentes cosas, así que lo que te tocó a ti se parecerá muy poco con lo que le toque a los demás.

Al fin empezaron a llegar mas alumnos con lo que empezó a dar las instrucciones para comenzar el entrenamiento.

- Verán en esas habitaciones yacen los temores y a la vez las fortalezas de cada uno, el fin de que hayan entrado fue para verificar sus poderes y abrir sus sistema de maná y para los que lo tenían abierto fue para que regularan su habilidad.

- De ahora en adelante intentarán hacer lo que hicieron en esas habitaciones, sea lo que les haya tocado hacer.

- Este entrenamiento, lo repetirán todo el bimestre hasta perfeccionarlo.

Pasadas unas horas la mayoría de los alumnos había bajado, Mizuki dijo que tenía que discutir algo importante con Iruka así que le dijo que siguieran practicando mientras se iba.

Una vez que el profesor se fue Hinata se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba Naruto, como siempre caracterizada por su timidez que a veces la hacía lucía tierna a ojos de los demás chicos.

- Na…Naruto.

- Holas Hinata, que sucede.

Por la forma que le había contestado parecía haber vuelto a ser como antes, esto la llego a tranquilizar.

- Bu...bueno es que e...estabas raro esta mañana y creí que.

Naruto recordó lo de la noche, pero se sobrepuso intentando ocultar su dolor y tristeza.

- Ah… eso… no, es que el ramen me cayó mal, creo que estaba vencido.

Claro que Hinata no se tragó esta ridícula excusa, pero no quiso incomodarlo así que solo asintió.

En ese momento se sintió una pequeña vibración en suelo, pero la mayoría lo ignoró, pero cambiaron de actitud ya que la vibración se hacía más fuete y más continua, ya parecía un sismo.

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar, creían que era un terremoto, el suelo empezó a rajarse y salía un hedor acido, la grieta se hizo más grande, abriéndose hacia los pies de Naruto, este empujó a Hinata y de pronto se abrió un gran agujero, del cual salió una enorme criatura, una especie de gusano gigante en su ventosa que correspondía a su boca lograban distinguirse unos tentáculos y especie de muelas, era de apariencia nauseabunda y con un olor que era insoportable, tanto como el ruido que provocaba de su boca, una especie de chillido.

E escuchó la voz de varios alumnos preguntando: ¿Qué démonos es eso? Sakura respondió que era un gusano de las cavernas, pero esas criaturas viven únicamente en las cuevas de las montañas de DrokZull.

Se pudo ver como el cuerpo de Naruto volaba por los aires, mientras que el gusano se encontraba debajo listo para devorarlo.

La mayoría no podía creer lo que veía, otros empezaron a vociferar, diciéndole a Naruto que reaccionara, pero parecía no tener resultado.

La horripilante bestia empezó a acercarse más y más a Naruto…En eso, el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, lanzó una especie de latido, como si algo despertara dentro de él, abrió los ojos de par en par, pero estos se habían tornado de color escarlata los rasgos de su cara se habían profundizado y sus uñas se hicieron semejante a garras, rápidamente se dio media vuelta, levanto su puño en dirección a la boca del monstruo y lanzó un rayo semejante al que hizo dentro de las puertas, pero un poco más débil, con el cual golpeó a la bestia lanzándola en dirección al piso y cayendo el en otra parte.

Aunque nunca lo hacía, Sasuke se exaltó con lo que vio, como un potente rayo, obviamente más fuerte que el suyo, salió de las manos del quejumbroso de la clase.

Todos quedaron admirados por la manera en que reaccionó Naruto y por esa inmensa cantidad de magia desprendida, sin embargo esto no sería suficiente como para acabar con él.

El monstruo se repuso casi de inmediato, levantándose del suelo, pero al ver la actitud de Naruto, todos empezaron a atacar a la bestia con todo tipo de ataques, se veían desde rayos, hasta puños, aunque al principio parecían no causarle daño a la enorme criatura, rápidamente empezaron a derrotarla, hasta que quedó casi muerta, tirada en el piso.

Al ver su victoria, empezaron a gritar d la emoción, diciendo que uno había hecho mas daño que el otro y diferentes discusiones.

En eso vieron a Naruto levantándose del piso con el brazo mal herido, justo el brazo que había atacado, se le notaba totalmente exhausto.

Los demás se le acercaron y lo felicitaron, pero otros como Sasuke y Kiba se quedaron donde estaban sin siquiera decirle algo.

- Oye como hiciste eso, le preguntó Sakura

- Como hice que cosa, al parecer no recordaba lo sucedido.

- Como que de que, lo que le hiciste al gusano. Mencionó chouji mientras se metía sus papas a la boca..

- Que le hice??.

- ¿Que problemático, no lo recuerdas?.

- Lo último que recuerdo es estar volando por los aires y después esto.

En ese momento llegó Iruka junto con Mizuki, corriendo lo más rápido que podían, quedando impactados por el aspecto del patio, pero más aún por la presencia de tremenda bestia.

- Pero que demonios sucedió aquí. Pregunto muy exaltado.

- Están todos bien.

- Si gracias a Naruto, el derribó al gusano y después le ayudamos. Mencionó Sakura.

- ¿Porqué gracias a él? Sin duda era una aseveración un poco rara.

Sin embargo lo dicho por Sakura fue corroborado por Chouji, seguido por los demás alumnos presentes. Los dos profesores estaban claramente sorprendidos, era raro que los alumnos solos, aún con la cantidad numérica que representaban, hubiesen derrotado al gusano de las cavernas; pero aún más extraño que Naruto por sí mismo lo haya derribado

- Pe…peor al parecer Na…Naruto no recuerda nada. Hinata culminó con esa frase.

Con esto último dicho Iruka rápidamente pensó en "eso" que tenía Naruto, era la única forma de que un alumno, o sólo, en especial él, haya podido hacer tal cosa.

Iruka ordenó a Mizuki que se de encargara de los alumnos mientras el llevaba a Naruto a la enfermería, aunque Hinata cogió valor para poder pedirle a Iruka que la deje acompañarlos, este se lo negó así que solo pudo esperar para poder visitar a su amigo.

- Vamos Naruto.

- S…si. Sólo pudo asentir un poco confundido por lo sucedido, si es que había sucedido en verdad, porque para él solo era un sueño muy borroso.

Iruka llevó a Naruto a la enfermería, mientras le interrogaba sobre lo ocurrido, sin embargo Naruto no lograba recordar nada.

---------

Después en la enfermería

---------

Abrió el cuarto y el clásico olor a medicinas semejante a una farmacia salió del cuarto, dejando ver a una mujer de la edad de Iruka o mayor o menor, de cabello negro largo y semi-ondulado, vestida con el traje de enfermera, sus ojos color escarlatas parecían penetrar en Naruto, mientras lo revisaban de abajo a arriba.

- Kurenai, Naruto resultó herido por esa bestia que vimos desde el balcón, necesito que le des un "té curativo"

- De acuerdo, justo tenía uno preparado.

Unas especies de señas y pro el acento den que mencionó al susodicho té despertó sospecha en Naruto, pero no lo suficiente como para salir corriendo. Kurenai saco de una de las gavetas un frasco lleno de un polvo marrón, no pudo ver el nombre de la hierba debido a que el papel estaba desgarrado.

Kurenai apagó la hornilla en donde había puesto el agua a calentar para preparar la infusión, y una vez lista se la sirvió a Naruto, éste, aunque un poco cauteloso al oler el té, sintió un olor agradable y con un fuerte, pero necesario "Itadakimasu" se lo bebió. Extrañado por el delicioso sabor quiso preguntar que era, pero en cuanto abrió la boca sintió un pequeño mareo e intentó apoyarse en la pared, pero parecía que se hacía más fuerte hasta ver las paredes y rostros de sus profesores deformarse, hasta que se desmayó, siendo sujetado por Iruka.

Iruka asintió como dándole el permiso de proseguir con algo. Kurenai formó dibujó un sello mágico en su estómago y otros pequeños en cada extremidad y en su frente, luego colocó su mano encima del estómago de Naruto, pero sin tocarlo y cerrando sus ojos dijo: Naibu no Shinhakken (Revelación interna), mientras fruncía el seño y empezaba a sudar vio algo oscuro dentro de Naruto y unos ojos demoníacos que la obligaron a salir enseguida, sin poder hacer lo que tenía planeado, sea lo que sea. Iruka pudo ver como Kurenai salía despedida por una gran fuerza invisible desde donde estaba hasta la pared.

Iruka se dirigió velozmente a donde estaba Kurenai ayudándole a levantarse.

- ¿Lograste ver algo?

- Noe estoy segura… hay algo dentro de ese chico y no es muy amigable que digamos. Si fue por esto que logró acabar con el gusano de la caverna, no quiero pensar lo que podrá hacer más adelante…

Pasaron un par de horas, mientras Naruto dormía siendo vigilado pro Kurenai e Iruka hasta que por fin despertó.

Se levantó precipitada y agitadamente con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero al fijarse en donde se encontraba se calmó y habiendo visto a Iruka sentado en una silla junto a él le pregunto qué había pasado.

- Hasta que despiertas.

- ¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es tomar ese té y después…

- te desmayaste, creo que fue por la pelea de hace un momento. ¿Lograste recordar algo?

- No, no recuerdo nada, es como si no hubiese estado ahí.

- Entiendo, bueno quédate a descansar, si te sientes mejor puedes regresar al salón.

Iruka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Naruto escuchó la última campanada, al parecer ya había recuperado todas sus energías así que salió de la enfermería en dirección al salón, mientras iba caminando intentaba recordar, pero solo imágenes borrosas se formaban en su cabeza.

---------

En el salón.

---------

Naruto abrió la puerta y entró pero cuando volteó para mirar a su sitió encontró a Hinata sentada, parecía esperar algo, pero al acercarse vio que se había quedado dormida, quizás esperándolo…

- Oye Hinata, mientras la sacudía el hombro. Oye despierta.

Hinata empezó a despertar de su somnolencia y mientras abría los ojos pudo ver a Naruto enfrente de ella lo cual hizo que se despertara rápidamente y que se pusiera colorada con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Oye te sientes bien?

- Ho…hola Na...Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa, porque aún no te haz ido?

- Este yo...que...quería saber si estabas mejor.

- Si, me recupero muy rápido, aru ttebayo.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza, aún con el rostro ruborizado.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio.

- Bueno Hinata ya es tarde, creo que mejor me iré, adiós.

Cogió su maletín y dando media vuelta se detuvo por el llamado de su compañera, al parecer ella también iba en esa dirección así que su separación tendría que postergarse, por lo menos unos minutos más. Hinata empezó diciendo que le había sorprendido lo sucedido, no era para menos, después de todo el sólo casi derrota a ese ser.

. Ah te refieres a lo del gusano, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada.

- Es cierto, aún no recuerdas nada…

- Pero parece que fue algo grande, sino no hubiese habido tanto escándalo. Dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

De pronto Hinata pregunto, algo de repente un poco impertinente pero necesario, la razón de su comportamiento de la mañana, al parecer esta pregunta incomodó un poco a Naruto lo que provocó un pequeño silencio entre ellos, pero finalmente Naruto respondió.

Al parecer el había tenido problemas en su pueblo anterior, esta fue la principal razón por el que se marchó de ahí, y el día de hoy había recodado lo sucedido, lo que hizo que se pusiera inmensamente triste.

Ante la declaración de Naruto, Hinata no pudo hacer más que disculparse, pero Naruto dijo que no, no había razón para ello, el lo dijo porque confió en ella, esto provocó un leve sonrojo en Hinata.

Siguieron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la división de su camino, al despedirse Hinata siguió su camino, mientras pensaba en lo que Naruto había dicho, se sentía un poco mal por haberle hecho hablar y recordar algo tan doloroso como eso, peor se puso contenta, al parecer lo hizo por su voluntad y confiaba en ella.

---------

En el colegio….

---------

Iruka entró a la sala del director para comentarle lo sucedido, el director sorprendido no lo podía creer, esas bestias no son de ese continente, pero lo más raro fue el hecho de que Naruto halla medio muerto al gusano. Meditó unos instantes en silencio y finalmente le ordenó a Iruka que tendría que seguir más de cerca a ese muchacho, en este caso había sido beneficiosa su reacción, pero otro descontrol como ese podría ser negativo, especialmente si resultaba ser contra ellos mismos; iruka se limitó a aceptar las órdenes pero él mismo tenía sus interrogantes, después de todo había encontrado una marca en el vientre del gusano, un sello de invocación y no había muchos en el colegio que pudiesen hacer eso y dudaba que algún alumno haya intentado hacer una travesura de esa magnitud.

----------

……………

---------

- Demonios, el mocoso resultó ser más fuerte, después de todo "lo" tiene y eso será un gran problemas, la próxima vez no fallaré… habrá logrado derrotar a uno, pero no podrá contra todo un ejército.

El hombre oculto en las sombras soltó una carcajada diabólica mientras a su alrededor se abrían cientos de ojos de todos los tamaños y se escuchaban distintos rugidos.

- La próxima vez acabaré con él….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Nº 04:

De esta manera transcurrieron los meses, el entrenamiento se había vuelto muy duro, en especial para Naruto, cada vez que llegaba al colegio lo miraban asombrados por lo que había hecho en aquella ocasión, así mismo no se volvió a encontrar insultos ni blasfemias en las paredes de su habitación y había forjado una amistad muy fuerte con Hyuga Hinata, que al parecer empezó a sentir algo más por nuestro joven protagonista.

Una nueva mañana era en Konoha, todas las rutinas diarias empezaron a ser hechas, pero este día no sería como cualquier otro, este día cambiaría la vida de más de una persona.

Naruto abrió los ojos, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, podía incluso escuchar su respiración, algo andaba mal… en eso volteó hacia el despertador, ya habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora de despertar y al parecer la alarma estaba apagada. Se levantó presurosamente de su cama y salió en dirección al colegio, sin siquiera desayunar, empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

Dentro de sí pensaba: llegaré a tiempo, tengo que hacerlo y diferentes alientos que se daba a sí mismo. Parece que su destino no era la escuela, era una esquina, en la cual se distinguía una silueta femenina, sí… era Hinata.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y volteando a verlo lo saludó tímidamente, como era de esperar, Naruto correspondió el saludo y se encaminaron juntos hacia la escuela, distraídos por completo y conversando alegremente, mientras, desde la copa de un árbol, estaban nuevamente esos ojos rojos asechando a Naruto, como un tigre a una gacela, ciertamente ojos que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera.

---------

Ya en la escuela.

---------

Se dirigían a sus aulas cuando una voz conocida los llamó, era Mizuki.

- Uzumaki, Hyuga, buenos días. Saludó mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Ah buenos días profesor Mizuki. Se inclinó mostrando respeto.

- ¡Hola!

- Uzumaki, quiero hacerte un encargo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

- Si es algo muy importante.

- Está bien, que es?.

- Quiero que vayas a entregar esto al aula Nº 125 del edificio este, sacaba de una valija de metal una especie de esfera de color púrpura brillante.

- ¿Qué, Hasta el último piso? Pero y si llego tarde a clases?

- No te preocupes yo le avisaré al profesor Iruka.

- Me parece haberla visto antes, ¿Qué es? Preguntó Hinata, la esfera le era demasiado familiar, recordaba haberla visto en algún lado.

- Es una Jigoku no Kyuutai (esfera del infierno), es una esfera con gran poder, debes de tener mucho cuidado, suele atraer criaturas mágicas, pero tú puedes vencerlos Naruto, culminó con un poco de sarcasmo.

- Que le parece si mejor la lleva usted.

En eso sonó la campana de inicio de clases tanto Naruto como Hinata voltearon a ver el reloj y Naruto listo para rechazar el mandado volteó hacia Mizuki, pero para su sorpresa, éste ya se había marchado.

- Oh no, ya van a empezar las calases.

- Profesor Mizuki… Intentó gritar para ver si reaparecía. Se fue…Ni modo tendremos que entregarla nosotros dos.

A Hinata le puso un poco nerviosa, el "nosotros" de Naruto, causando nuevamente rubor en su rostro.

Como no les quedaba de otra se encaminaron al edificio este y lastimosamente el salón aparentaba estar en el último piso. Siguieron subiendo, mientras Naruto se quejaba de cómo el profesor pudo haberles mandado hasta el último piso y Hinata descansaba por momentos mostrando su cansancio, después de todo no es fácil subir 5 pisos.

- Demonios, cuanto más vamos a tener que subir.

- Na…naruto creo que es por ese pasillo, señalando con su mano derecha.

- A ver, a ver, 122, 123, 124 ¿qué? Solo hay 124 salones.

- No hay salón 125, este es el edificio correcto Naruto.

- Si, nos dijo que era en el edificio Este.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, escuché que los edificios solo tienen 124 salones, los baños y las salas de delegados.

- Entonces se habrá equivocado… haber abramos el aula 124.

Naruto abrió la puerta del aula, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el techo se vino abajo ya que no había soportado el peso de la criatura que se posaba encima.

Ambos cayeron hacia atrás logrando divisar ala criatura después de que se dispersara el humo.

Al levantar la mirada pudieron ver una criatura enorme de apariencia grotesca y sucia, era una especie de ogro, pero tenía un brazo como el de un lobo y tenía armadura, en la mano derecha sostenía un mazo enorme y en la izquierda solo se podía ver su sucia mano.

- Pero que demonios. Mientras se le acercaba.

- Naruto cuidado. Dijo cuando le hizo agacharse para evadir el golpe.

La enorme bestia empezó a agitar su mazo hacia todos lados, destruyendo por completo los salones vacíos.

Los trozos de cemento caían por doquier, hasta el primer piso, donde la gente se comenzaba a reunir al ver ese "espectáculo".

Naruto extendió su mano derecha pronunciando las palabras Majutsu no Hassha (disparo de magia), una esfera turquesa salió de la mano de Naruto rumbo a estómago del ogro, sin causarle daño alguno.

Naruto quedó impactado, había gastado una cantidad regular de maná y aún así no logró nada.

El ogro volteó hacia Naruto para embestirlo y lo golpeó con su enorme mazo, lanzándolo contra la pared, dejándolo escupiendo sangre. El ogro nuevamente alzó su mazo para acabar con Naruto, pero por suerte Hinata intervino a tiempo.

- Majutsu no Bakujatsu (explosión de magia), de su mano izquierda salió la misma esfera solo que un poco más grande y al golpear contra la bestia ocasionó una gran explosión, el ogro apenas si se inclinó un poco por el ataque, pero de inmediato volteó conectando un fuerte golpe contra Hinata.

Naruto pudo ver, al levantar la mirada, como Hinata salía despedida contra el otro muro mientras escupía sangre por la boca. Naruto quedó pasmado, pero un seño fruncido cambio por completo su estado, se levantó rápidamente y lanzó otro conjuro, Raikou no Majutsu (Rayo de magia), que provocó al ogro a arrodillarse, pero aún así no era suficiente para acabarlo.

"Maldito" fue la palabra que hizo un cambio en Naruto, sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente de color escarlata brillantes y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras. Rápidamente se lanzó contra el ogro mientras lo golpeaba, el ogro se movía al son de los golpes, recibiendo todos y cada uno de los impactos, nuevamente lanzo el Majutsu no Hassha (disparo de magia), peor esta vez un enorme rayo salió de la mano de Naruto, causándole gran daño al ogro que cayó de inmediato del edificio hacia el piso, Naruto enfurecido volvió a repetir "Majutsu no Hassha" (disparo de magia) este último golpe Hizo que el ogro descendiera con mayor velocidad hacia la tierra impactando con una fuerza descomunal, abriendo un cráter en la tierra y con esto muriendo.

Al ver, Naruto, como el ogro yacía muerto, sus ojos fueron regresando a su color natural, al igual que sus uñas, un gran cansancio le inundó su cuerpo haciéndolo tambalearse, caminando hacia Hinata y cayendo inconsciente a no mas de un metro de ella.

---------

En una habitación de color blanco….

---------

Nuevamente el olor a medicinas podía ser reconocido, siendo tan incómodo y notorio provocó el despertar de Naruto.

- ¿Do…donde estoy? De nuevo la enfermería…

- O veo que ya despertaste, como te sientes, fue un combate muy duro

- ¿Combate?, ah Hinata, ¿Dónde está Hinata y el ogro?

- Tranquilo, ella está en la cama de la derecha.

- Ah menos mal y el ogro, se tranquilizó al poder verla segura.

-No te acuerdas, lo derrotaste, creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza.

- Ah por cierto quien eres tú, donde está la enfermera Kurenai, esta mujer, sin duda alguna no era Kurenai, tenía el pelo negro como ella, pero era lacio y corto y sus ojos era negros, parecía una persona común y corriente.

- Kurenai, ella es la maestra de magia arcana.

- Pero la otra vez ella fue quien me atendió.

- De cualquier modo, mi nombre es Shizune.

Se percibió un sonido, semejante al de un despertador, proveniente de la cintura de Shizune, era un localizador.

- Bueno tengo que ir a recoger una medicina ya regreso.

Shizune salió de la enfermería dejando a Naruto muy confundido por lo ocurrido, nuevamente no recordaba nada, esto ya empezaba a molestarle.

- No lo entiendo, lo último que recuerdo fue que el ogro golpeó a Hinata y después todo es muy confuso.

En eso Naruto volteó a donde Hinata, vio que empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pudo ver a Naruto justo en la cama de alado, lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa, pero no le dio mucha importancia, intentó incorporarse…

- ¿Hinata estás bien?.

- S…si, eso creo…

- Será mejor que te recuestes, la enfermera ya no demora en regresar.

- Esta bien, Na…naruto, que pasó con el ogro.

- Realmente no lo sé, pero creo que lo derroté, aru ttebayo.

Shizune ingresó a la sala con una bolsa de papel en la mano, de la cual sacó un frasco, parecía ser una pomada.

- Bien, aquí esta es la medicina, curará tus heridas rápidamente, o Hyuga despertó, como te sientes.

- Bien, solo me duele un poco el brazo.

- Permíteme tu brazo, arremangó su manga y cruzando sus manos dijo (byoukinadoga) Naoru (curar), una luz de color verde rodeó sus manos trasladándose a su brazo, le ocasionó un poco de dolor pero desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

La impresión el los ojos de Naruto fue notoria, causando un poco de gracia a Shizune.

- Genial, puedes enseñarme a hacer eso.

- Jajaja no, lo siento.

- Vamos, acaso es una técnica secreta, guardaré bien el secreto.

- no, es sólo conjuro curativo… bueno levántate el polo, tengo que revisar la marca de tu estómago.

Debido a que Naruto se rehusó tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza.

- Hey que hace…

- Que extraño, juraría que tenías una cicatriz de forma rara justo ahí.

- Bueno creo que ya pueden retirarse, ya es la última clase, así que dense prisa.

- ¿Qué la última?, pero que hora es.

- Y es la una de la tarde.

----------

En el pasillo.

---------

Naruto caminó junto a Hinata, pero en completo silencio, sólo pensaba en el porque de su ausencia de memoria en ambos momentos, no se lo podía explicar, de repente estaba enfermo.

Su trance continuaba, pensaba y pensaba, pero al fin despertó por el llamado de Hinata, ya habían llegado al aula, Naruto abrió la puerta.

- ¡Iruka ya llegamos! Sintió un leve un golpe en la cara, era la mota, manchándolo de de tiza.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Iruka.

- Bien los estábamos esperando, tomen asiento.

Todos miraban de forma extraña una vez más a Naruto, como era posible que hubiese derrotado a un ogro el solo, pero en especial unos ojos temibles, los de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Muy bien, ahora bajaremos a hacer la parte práctica, una vez a bajo quiero que en los blancos dispuesto disparen su magia.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón del salón pero sus miradas seguían fijas en Naruto, algunos con cólera, otros con asombro.

Naruto esperó hasta el último para salir, pero cuando estaba cruzando el umbral, la mano de Iruka se posó en su hombro, haciéndole quedarse.

- Naruto, el director quiere verte.

- Pero que hice. A ya se quiere premiarme, no fue nada, aru ttebayo.

- Solo ve.

---------

Ya en la sala del director…

---------

Naruto llegó a una sala enorme de dos puertas, las abrió pidiendo permiso y pudo ver unas especie de enorme biblioteca con un escritorio en el centro, muchas esferas de cristal alrededor de este, al fondo de la sala junto a una ventana, visualizó al director que le hacía tomar asiento.

- Que pasa, yo no he hecho nada malo.

- Me he enterado que tú fuiste el que derrotó al ogro que entro en la escuela.

- ¡Si!, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien.

- Y también de el que casi derrota al gusano de la caverna. Quiero que me digas como es que lo derrotaste, me refiero al ogro.

- Vera lo último que recuerdo es que el ogro golpeó a Hinata y después de eso creo haberlo atacado, pero no recuerdo nada más.

- Ya veo, Aún no lo controla fue su pensamiento, Y exactamente porque estabas ahí.

- Ah es que el profesor Mizuki nos pidió a Hinata y a mí que entregáramos algo por él, pero creo que se equivoco de edificio, porque cuando llegamos no había el salón, 125 creo que dijo.

- mmm…Es cierto, ese salón no existe y que fue lo que te dio.

- ¡Ah!, sacando de su mochila la misma pequeña valija, la abrió y sacó la Jigoku no Kyuutai.

El director al notar la esfera se sobresaltó, levantándose de su asiento y le arranchó la esfera de forma brusca.

- Si solo me lo dio, poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

- Esta esfera tiene la capacidad de atraer a las criaturas en busca de magia y las enceguece por su poder.

- Si eso mismo me dijo, pero lo dijo riéndose, por lo que creí que sería broma ¿Entonces fue por eso que el ogro nos atacó?

- Es lo más seguro, pero no comprendo que hacía un ogro en la escuela, a menos que lo hayan invocado, ¿el ogro tenía algo en particular?

- Ahora que lo menciona, su brazo derecho era demasiado peludo, el resto de su cuerpo no.

- Muy bien eso es todo, puedes regresar a tus clases.

Pero…

Descuida, nos aseguraremos de que nada de esto vuelva a suceder.

Naruto, inconforme y aún más intrigado regresó al campo de entrenamiento.

- En que estará pensando el profesor Mizuki.

De regreso en el patio de entrenamiento.

Los alumnos practicaban sus disparos básicos contra los blancos, una gran cantidad de destellos se veían por todos lados.

- Ya volví Iruka…

- Este niño…., ponte a practicar.

- Ey Naruto, que te dijo el director. El gordo de la clase se le acercaba.

- Ah nada, solo me preguntó cosas sobre el ogro.

- No creo que lo hayas derrotado tu solo. El escepticismo de Sakura tenía lugar.

- Yo tampoco lo recuerdo.

- Como pueden creer que un tonto como ese pueda derrotar al ogro. Kiba, aunque no invitado, se metió en la conversación, solo para humillar a Naruto.

- seguro que los está engañando.

- Que haz dicho sarnoso, quieres que te haga lo que le hice al ogro, te aseguro que lo haré, aunque no lo recuerde.

- ¿A sí?, quiero verlo.

Sus frentes chocaron mientras sus miradas se devoraban entre ellas.

- Ya basta, los dos, después de clases limpiaran todo y regresarán los blancos al almacén.

- Pero él empezó.

- Lo harán los dos y punto.

El alboroto es, ciertamente, señal de que Naruto esta presente. Pero a Sasuke le parecía importar muy poco, sin embargo el quería saber a toda costa la razón de su poder tan grande.

Este tipo es muy raro, fue lo único que pasó por su mente

- Sasuke, quieres que te preste mi toalla. Se acercó Sakura.

- No toma la mía.

- Aléjate cerda.

- ¿Que haz dicho frentona?

Y otro problema salía a flote, pero este no tenía mucho sentido, quien quiere que alguien sudado use su toalla…

- "Es extraño que haya sido capaz de derrotar al ogro el sólo"

- "Es aún más raro el hecho de que el ogro este aquí y de que aya atacado sin razón"

---------

Acabada la clase…

---------

- Muy bien, todos lo hicieron bien, Naruto y Kiba, recojan las cosas.

- Está bien.

- Sarnoso.

- ¿Qué haz dicho?

- Yo nada.

- Mira tonto, no intentes llamar la atención de todos intentando hacerte el fuertecito, soy más fuerte que tu y te patearía el trasero cuando quiera.

- Cállate sarnoso, yo no intento impresionar a nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo como sucedió, ni como sucedió lo del ogro.

Ya habían acabado de recoger las cosas, cuando se acercó el profesor Mizuki a Naruto y Kiba se retiraba

- Lo siento Naruto, me equivoqué, era en el edificio Oeste.

- ¡Casi me mata ese ogro!, estaba muy enfurecido.

- Déjame recompensártelo, mira acá tengo la esfera, si la utilizas te dará grandes poderes.

- pero el director me la quitó, como es que…

- Ah… es que el director me dijo que te la diera como recompensa.

- Pero el director dijo que era peligrosa.

- Eso no es cierto, sucede que encierra grandes poderes, pero estoy seguro de que tu los controlarás.

- ¡Entonces dámela!

- No tan rápido, mejor vamos a atrás, no queremos que nadie se entere no es así.

---------

Una vez en la parte trasera del colegio….

---------

Naruto esbozaba una gran alegría, a través de su sonrisa y emoción.

- Muy bien, dámela.

- Aquí tienes. La posó en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Espera y verás.

En ese instante la esfera empezó a brillar intensamente, Naruto la miraba sin distracción, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en medio del estómago, provocando que arrojase la esfera al piso, Mizuki la había conectado una patada.

- Que pasa., recostado en el piso.

- Ahora veras, maldito engendro!!!!

De entre los árboles empezaron a salir cientos de bestias, entre ogros, demonios inferiores y gusanos de la caverna, todos tenían una apariencia desastrosa, semi heridos y otros tenían los ojos en blanco, mientras observaban codiciosamente la esfera.

- Pero que es esto.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Esto no tenía sentido, el profesor tan amable que trataba a los alumnos con gran estima, no era más que un mentiroso.

- Jajajaja. No puedo creer que no me reconozcas, te daré una pista, vengo de tu pueblo.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy el que difundió ese terrible rumor tuyo.

- De que rumor hablas…

- Acaso crees que la gente golpea y maltrata a un niño de solo 5 años, la gente no está tan loca.

- Pero que es lo que…

- ¡Cállate! Estúpido engendro.

- No sabes nada acerca de mí.

- Oh!! Se más de lo que te puedes imaginar, pero claro, no puedes recordarme, tenías sólo 5 años cuando te fuiste de la aldea.

- Bueno vasta de charlas…Acaben con él!!!!

Mizuki se volteó hacia donde estaban las bestias

- Al que logre matar a este engendro le regalaré el poder de la Jigoku no Kyuutai.

Innumerables monstruos se acercaron, amenazantemente, a Naruto, con el único propósito de acabarlo, Naruto empezó a correr para defenderse como podía, disparaba rayos de magia por doquier, sin hacerles daño alguno…

- ¡Tonto!, esos rayos no les harán nada, son de muy bajo nivel, además alteré genéticamente a estas bestias para que no les cause daño.

- "Entonces fue él el que mandó al ogro y al gusano de la caverna"

- "Qué puedo hacer, son demasiados, si sigo así …moriré!!"

En eso un gusano salió del piso, donde se encontraba Naruto, lanzándolo por los aires y siendo interceptado por uno de los mazos de un ogro.

Siendo golpeado con gran fuerza y caía al piso como si fuera un muñeco.

Naruto yacía en el piso, aún conciente y gravemente herido.

- Vamos donde está ese espantoso poder, acaba con ellos de un solo golpe, como lo hiciste innumerables veces.

- De que estás hablando… Solo los he vencido un par de veces.

- Eres un completo idiota, pero como estoy de buen humor, te lo explicaré.

-Verás, creo hasta tu sabes lo que pasó hace más de 2000 años.

- "FUSHIGI NA JISATSU" (Suicidio Mágico)

- Veo que no eres tan tonto, también sabrás que el rey se convirtió en demonio tras una larga batalla con los 5 magos.

- ¡Y a mí que me importa!

- Idiota, cuando mataron al rey, mejor dicho tuvieron que destruir su cuerpo, porque era demasiado poderoso, pero su alma seguía viva, esta alma al salir del cuerpo destruido, se dividió en dos, una la del rey y otra la del demonio.

- A donde quieres llegar.

Aún no lo entiendes…, esas almas vagaron por la tierra durante siglos, buscando nuevos cuerpos, pero todos inútiles, ya pasado 7 siglos, el alma del demonio se fue dividiendo, para que su existencia no desapareciese, hasta dividirse en 9 almas, las cuales ya han poseído a otros 9 cuerpos, mientras que la del rey esta en un cuerpo, pero no se dividió.

-¡Así es! ¡LA NOVENA ALMA EN DIVIDIRSE ESTA EN TI!

- Maldito niño engendro, fue por ti que vine hasta aquí, para matare, para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó hace tanto.

Una noticia asesina había llegado a los oídos de Naruto, en él estaba una parte del alma del demonio que causó tanto dolor y sufrimiento, estaba absorto, impactado y sobretodo desgarrado, por fin comprendió el porque de tantos insultos y de tanto maltrato.

Ni uno sólo de sus músculos se movía, él quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

- Veo que no sabes que decir, entonces yo diré una solo cosa… ¡MUERE!

Los demonios se acercaron nuevamente a Naruto, para, de una vez acabarlo, mazos, colmillos y llamas se acercaron a Naruto, no había escapatoria…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Nº 04:

Capitulo Nº 05:

Una noticia asesina había llegado a los oídos de Naruto, en él estaba una parte del alma del demonio que causó tanto dolor y sufrimiento, estaba absorto, impactado y sobretodo desgarrado, por fin comprendió el porque de tantos insultos y de tanto maltrato.

Ni uno sólo de sus músculos se movía.

- Veo que no sabes que decir, entonces yo diré una solo cosa… ¡MUERE!. Dijo formando una expresión de completo odio.

Los demonios se acercaron nuevamente a Naruto, para, de una vez acabarlo, mazos, colmillos y llamas se acercaron a Naruto, no había escapatoria…

En la sala del director

- ¿Logró hablar con Naruto? Preguntó Iruka.

- Si…

- Que fue lo que sucedió.

- ¿Porque el ogro estaba ahí? Seguía cuestionando Iruka.

- ¿Haz oído hablar del "Jigoku no Kyuutai"? Preguntó el director.

- No es esa la esfera que atrae demonios?...

- No me diga que… La sospecha invadió la mente de iruka, imaginándose lo peor.

- Así es, cuando el ogro atacó a Naruto, era porque él tenía esa esfera.

- Pero es imposible, se suponía que esa esfera estaba custodiada por hechiceros, cómo es que pudo obtenerla.

- Él dijo que Mizuki se lo había dado.

- Que… pero eso es imposible.

- Lo se bien, pero… Se detuvo a pensar el director (Sandaime para aclarar mejor.)

- ¿No es acaso Mizuki, del pueblo original de Naruto? Replicó.

- ¿Si pero que quiere decir con eso?

- Puede ser de que Mizuki sepa lo que nosotros y esté intentando acabar con él antes de que comience… Una nueva guerra.

- Tengo que detenerlo…, abriendo la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Porque tienes que hacer eso? Preguntó el director.

- Pero como que porque, ahora mismo puede estar en peligro.

- Pero no acabaría de una vez con nuestra preocupación?

- … Eso estaría bien pensaba Iruka pero no sería lo correcto.

- Pondría fin de una vez el problema…

- Pero…

De nuevo en el campo de batalla…

- "Creo que este es mi fin, después de todo nunca fui más que un demonio en el cuerpo de un humano, jajajaja que miserable, por gusto estuve viviendo tanto tiempo, no valgo la pena…"

- "No permitiré que vuelvas a desenvolver ese caos"

- MUERE!!

- Daho no Renkei (cadena de captura)

Una cadena de magia atrapó a todos los demonios, inmovilizándolos por completo.

Que demonios. Dijo Mizuki intrigado. ¿De donde salió eso?

- Maestro Iruka!...

- Iruka, sal del camino, dijo furioso Mizuki, expresando ira con su mirada.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?...

- Tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo no es así.

Iruka se quedo en silencio queriendo responder a la pregunta pero sin saber como, sin lastimar a Naruto.

-Jajaja, descuida ya se lo dije, no hay ningún problema, de todas formas morirá aquí y ahora.

- Cállate… no te das cuenta acaso que el no es el demonio…

- Imbécil el espíritu de ese monstruo está dentro de él, tarde o temprano se apoderará de su cuerpo, solo estoy impidiéndolo.

-Está bien Iruka, dijo Naruto en un tono de decepción, de todas formas no soy más que un demonio, en el cuerpo de un niño.

Iruka no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el niño hiperactivo que nunca se daba por vencido ya no tenía ganas de vivir para nada.

-Pero que dices Naruto, tu no eres ningún demonio, esa cosa está dentro tuyo, no es tú.

-Qué mas da… de todas formas no valgo nada para nadie…

-Ves Iruka… hasta él se ha dado cuenta, abre tus ojos si acabamos con él aquí y ahora, podremos evitar una futura destrucción para siempre.

--Flash Back--

- Puede ser de que Mizuki sepa lo que nosotros y esté intentando acabar con él antes de que comience… Una nueva guerra.

- Tengo que detenerlo…, abriendo la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Porque tienes que hacer eso? Preguntó el director.

- Pero como que porque, ahora mismo puede estar en peligro.

- Pero no acabaría de una vez con nuestra preocupación?

- … Eso estaría bien pensaba Iruka pero no sería lo correcto.

- Pondría fin de una vez el problema…

- Pero…

-No puedo dejarlo así… él no es ese demonio, él es el carcelero de ese demonio y no puedo dejar que lo culpen por algo que el jamás hizo.

Silencio…

-Entonces qué estas esperando, date prisa antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Iruka asintió con una extraña mirada, asombrado de que el directo lo haya puesto aprueba en esa circunstancia.

--Flash Back--

-No… él no es el demonio, ya te lo dije, el es sólo el carcelero, además es mi alumno y no puedo dejar que lo mates.

Naruto miraba a iruka sin poder creer que por primera vez alguien lo defendiese y lo ayudara contra alguien que le quisiese hacer daño, lo que le hizo soltar una pequeña lágrima.

-Ya veo…entonces… MUER JUNTO AÉL IRUKA!!

Los ogros, los gusanos de la caverna y los demonios inferiores se lograron soltar de la atadura mágica que les había hecho Iruka y volvieron a atacar a Naruto y esta vez también a Iruka.

Naruto no podía permitir que alguien que lo había defendido muriese, así que hizo un último esfuerzo por levantarse, aún con las heridas tan graves alrededor de todo su cuerpo, las cuales empezaron a sanar tan rápidamente como sus ojos se tornaban nuevamente de color escarlata.

Los ataques se aproximaban a Iruka, mientras éste empezó a pronunciar unas palabras a la vez que formo una especie de sello con sus manos, pronunciando…

- Kusari no Tate (escudo de cadenas)…

De su mano salió un sello tridimensional (tipo full metal alchemist XD) y de este a la vez empezaron a salir una innumerable cantidad de cadenas que se entrelazaban entre sí formando un escudo de forma circular en frente de él.

Las llamas rebotaban al chocar con el escudo y cuando algún golpe chocaba en el las cadenas empezaban a enredarlo o a clavarse en ellos debido a que tenían unas punas en los límites de las cadenas.

Naruto sólo podía mirar asombrado de lo fuerte que era su maestro, reuniendo así aún más fuerza y corriendo a una velocidad a una mayor con Mizuki como objetivo.

- Espera Naruto no vallas.

- Tonto, era que te quedes atrás de ese escudo, ahora te mataré personalmente.

Mizuki también hizo un solo sello con sus manos y un símbolo tridimensional salió de sus manos pronunciando palabras que no pudo terminar de decir por el golpe tan fuerte que impacto en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo escupir un par de dientes.

- No te dejaré hacer nada más, dijo Naruto con unos ojos encendidos y su puño con sangre.

- Maldito, esto no te lo perdonaré… dijo furioso Mizuki.

- El que no te perdonará seré yo, formando el mismo sello que hizo Iruka con la mano y con un símbolo pronunció…

- Naruto no Kusari...

Empezaron a formarse unas cadenas que salían del sello pero estas eran transparentes y en los extremos poseían unas puntas en forma de tridente, las cuales ataron a Mizuki de pies y manos, con esto Naruto empezó a golpear fuertemente a Iruka en el estómago y en la cara.

- Maldito… por… tú… culpa…todos…me…odiaron…nadie…me…quiso…jamás…recibí…cariño…jamás…me…respetaron…jamás…jamás…jamás…JAMÁS!!

Cuando iba a enterrar su último golpe en el rostro de Mizuki su puño fue detenido por la mano de un cansado iruka.

- Y está bien Naruto, ya está inconciente.

- Por la culpa de él es que toda mi vida no hice nada más que esconderme y curarme las heridas que me hacían los demás aldeanos.

Naruto decía cada palabra gritando y a la vez llorando de pura cólera y tristeza de saber que alguien como él había hecho lo que hizo y había causado todo sufrimiento durante todo este tiempo.

Abrazó a Iruka y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, mientras este lo apaciguaba…

- Tú no eres ese demonio Naruto, tu eres más fuerte que él, ya que tu lo retienes de que salga a destrozar todo, tu eres alguien especial, alguien que será muy fuerte, por eso no debes de rendirte como ahora que casi te das por vencido.

- Si maestro Iruka, decía aún llorando.

- Que te parece si llamamos a los guardias para que se lo lleven a donde se merece.

- Está bien, dijo esta vez con una inmensa sonrisa.

Iruka llevo a Naruto a la enfermería para que Shizune le curara las heridas.

- Shizune acá te traigo un herido, decía mientras habría la puerta.

- Déjalo en la… dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos a Naruto., pero que sucedió.

- Es una larga historia, por el momento cúrale las heridas a Naruto.

- Sí. Está bien, por favor déjalo en la camilla.

Iruka recostó suavemente a Naruto encima de la camilla seleccionada.

- Quédate acá Naruto tengo que atender unos asuntos ya regreso.

- Esta bien, estaré bien, aru ttebayo.

- Te lo dejo Shizune, por favor cuida de él.

- Ve sin cuidado.

Iruka salió de la enfermería e inmediatamente fue a toda prisa junto con los guardias para asegurarse de que Mizuki sea encerrado como era debido, depuse de todo había no solo atentado contra la integridad de un alumno, sino también de la de maestro.

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba Mizuki y los guardias, también estaba presente el director.

- Creo que te pasaste un poco Iruka.

- Se equivoca director, él que hizo esto no fui yo, él que lo hizo fue Naruto.

- ¿Naruto?.. Pero como es que él pudo derrotar a un profesor del calibre de Mizuki.

- Creo que usó un poco del poder del demonio, después de todo, pude ver como sus ojos se tornaban de un color entre escarlata y granate.

- Ya veo… no hubo ningún peligro extra fuera de eso.. no es así

- No , al parecer controló completamente el poder y bueno acabo por dejar a Mizuki de esta forma.. es cierto, a Mizuki lo…

- Lo encerraremos con cuidado, no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que no pueda escapar de la celda del nivel secundario.

- Secundario… creo que será suficiente para él.

Una vez en la celda…

- Pero que, ¿ Qué pasó, dónde estoy?...

-Hasta que despiertas, estas en tu celda, por haber intentado asesinar a uno de mis alumnos y de mis maestros.

- Usted no entiende director, el es un demonio, no tiene ningún…

- Y quién te crees que eres tú como para juzgarlo, acaso lo conoces, lo único que haz hecho el intentar acabar con él de la forma que se te sea posible.

- Entienda por favor lo único que quería era proteger a esta ciudad…

- Matando aun niño inocente… ni siquiera sabe de lo que ese niño es capaz, el no podría jamás hacerle daño a nadie, a nadie más que a ti.

- Tú Iruka, maldito, tu lo ayudaste, en vez de ayudarme a mí…

- Te quedarás por un largo tiempo en esta celda Mizuki, espero que cuando ordene tu liberación hayas cambiado tu forma de ver a ese chico.

Mientras Iruka, el director y los guardias se alejaban, Mizuki empezaba a gritar..

- No, no se vayan, YO no hice anda malo, por favor regresen, REGRESEN!

- Malditos, los mataré a todos, en cuanto salga de este lugar me haré cargo de todos y cada uno de ustedes y no dejaré a ninguno vivo…

- Veo que quieres poder…

- ¿Quién eres, de donde viene esa voz?

- Contesta quieres poder…

- Si, si quiero, los mataré a todos…

- Muy bien, entonces te daré un poco de mi poder, entra…

Entonces se abrió una especie de portal negro, de donde parecía provenir la voz.

- Muy bien, mientras se reía lunáticamente.

Mizuki entró en el portal, mientras este se cerraba y se lo tragaba.

De nuevo en la enfermería…

- Es extraño

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Limpie por completo la sangre, pero al parecer tus heridas están casi completamente curadas…

-"debe de ser por…"

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No nada Jajaja, mejor aún, no gastaré en vendajes ni en medicina…

- Esto…(que tacaña)

- ¿Dijiste algo? Con una venita en la frente.

- A no nada, "tiene buen oído"

- ¿Está acá Naruto?

Naruto reconoció la ajada voz al ser abierta la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un hombre de tercera edad con un extraño traje, de estatura, aunque baja, expresaba un actitud que lo hacía respetable y temible.

- Director… dijo con asombro Naruto al verlo pasar.

- Señor director, en este momento estaba curando a Naruto pero al parecer se encuentra casi completamente bien, a excepción por unos moretones.

- Ya veo, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas.

- por supuesto director, regresaré en media hora.

- ¿Naruto cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor Iruka.

- ya veo eso me alegra, bueno ya encerramos a Mizuki.

- Espero que se pudra… Jajaja.

- Naruto deberás saber que no hemos venido aquí por nada, el director quiere hablar algo muy serio contigo.

- ¿algo serio?

- Así es Naruto, como veo ya te enteraste de lo que guardas realmente dentro tuyo no es así.

- A ese maldito demonio…

- Verás Naruto, tu tienes un gran potencial, no por nada aún estas vivo, de lo contrario el espíritu de ese demonio hace tiempo te hubiera controlado o destruido tu cuerpo.

- Entiendo…

Naruto no tenía ánimo alguno como para poder contestar las preguntas del director y tampoco quería seguir escuchando nada que involucrara al demonio que tenía dentro.

- Como hace unos momentos, podrías aprender a controlarlo y usarlo para que ya no cause ningún destrozo.

- pero solo cuando estoy demasiado enojado puedo usarlo y es casi como si la ira me controlara, aru ttebayo.

- Pero si no me equivoco, usaste el poder en esta ocasión para protegerme no es así y estoy seguro que cuando el ogro los ataco a Hyuga y a ti también lo usaste para defenderla no es así.

- Supongo que es cierto.

- Entonces mejor dicho es que lo usas cuando te sientes en completo peligro o cuando alguien importante para ti está en peligro.

- "¿Hinata importante para mí?"

Al pensar de esa forma Naruto se ruborizó un poco.

- Queremos que en lo posible de ahora en adelante evites usar el poder del noveno demonio a menos que sea completamente necesario.

- Está bien, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas ganas de usarlo.

- Muy bien entonces, por ahora descansa, podrás irte a tu casa mañana en la tarde.

- Pero aún es temprano como para poder irme a mi casa.

- No, después de todo hay gente que pudo ver las explosione y no queremos que empiecen a sospechar de acuerdo, Iruka irá por tus cosas que necesites para mañana.

- De acuerdo…

- Pondremos un sello especial y unos guardias para que en caso de que pase algo.

El director e Iruka salieron del cuarto dejando solo a Naruto.

En se momento Naruto recordó que todas las mañanas se venía al colegio junto con Hinata, y que ella se sentiría muy mal si no lo encontraba en el lugar de siempre.

Así que decidió que el día de mañana se levantaría temprano e iría a verla antes de que sonara la campana.

Pero intentar dormir en una situación así era demasiado difícil, después de todo había descubierto el porque de todo su sufrimiento infantil, pero aún así no sentía mucha tristeza, más sentía cólera.

- No, esta vez no me deprimiré, esta vez seré fuerte, seré fuerte para algún día regresar a mi pueblo y demostrar que no soy ese condenado demonio, que soy mas que eso, que soy Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka que se encontraba atrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que decía soltó una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa y de satisfacción, sabiendo de esta forma que su alumno nos e daría por vencido ante lo, posiblemente, pero que le había pasado hasta ahora.

Iruka se dirigió a la celda de Mizuki para ver comos encontraba, pero para su sorpresa, no lo encontró.

Cuando vio un guardia en el piso.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?

- Ah… no, no lo sé, cuando entre… vi. al prisionero entrando a un especie de portal de color negro… y… cuando intente cogerle, una especie de mano negra enorme salió del portal y me estrelló contra la pared.

- Descuida te llevaré de inmediato a la sala central.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando, como es que Mizuki logró escapar?, esto no es nada bueno, tengo que avisar de in mediato al director."

Una vez en la sala central, Shizune se encargó de curarlo y se dirigió de inmediato a la sal del director.

-Director…

- Si lo sé…

- Que haremos, no podemos dejar que se escape.

-Ya es tarde, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que haga lo que tiene planeado y detenerlo antes de que lo logre.

- Está seguro de eso.

- No hay nada más que podamos hacer… a y ordena que pongan una sello debajo de la cama de Naruto, tanto en la enfermería como en su casa y coloquen un abarrera mágica alrededor de toda la escuela.

- Si director.

Iruka salió de la sala y se dirigió directamente a hacer lo que e le fue ordenado.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Mizuki…?

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal y Naruto se levantó temprano, tal y como había pensado la noche anterior para ir a buscar a Hinata.

Salió de la enfermería sin ser visto y también del colegio rumbo al paradero del autobús donde solían esperarse.

- ¡Hey Hinataaaa por aquí!

- ¿Naruto?

- Disculpa la demora Hinata.

- Bu…buenos días Na…Naruto, pero porque vienes de esa dirección.

- Ah, eso, bueno es que me caí de la escaleras ayer mientras arreglaba las cosas con el sarnoso de Kiba y me llevaron a al enfermería y bueno me quedé dormido, aru ttebayo.

- Ah, pe…pero e…esta bien ahora.

- Si no te preocupes estoy muy bien, aru ttebayo.

En ese mismo instante Naruto recordó las palabras de Iruka, y que Hinata le importaba mucho, así que se sonrojó y aunque quería contarle la verdad, no quería involucrarla en algo tan peligroso.

- Su…sucede algo Na…Naruto.

- No nada vamos, que se nos hará tarde.

De camino al colegio Naruto estuvo pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

Se dirigieron juntos al salón y sentaron en sus sitios respectivos.

Cundo Iruka entró al salón les informó de que…

- Buenos días alumnos, por motivos de salud el profesor Mizuki tuvo que viajar a MergZull, el reino de la Luz, para poder tratar su enfermedad así que ya no estará con nosotros.

- Ojala se encuentre bien, dijo Hinata.

- Si ojalá, solo pudo seguir la corriente para que no sospechara nada de lo sucedido.

- Buenos, por hoy no podremos ir al campo de entrenamiento ya que por un accidente ocurrido ayer los materiales están dañados y el campo se encuentra deshabilitado.

- Pero profesor Iruka, dijo interrumpiendo inoportunamente el joven Inuzuka, ayer cuando el tarado y yo guardamos los materiales todo estaba en orden y cada unos e fue por su camino.

Con esta metida de pata Naruto quería matara Kiba, pero el dilema era si por lo que lo insultó o porque había causado de que Hinata sospechara algo sobre lo que él le había dicho.

- Oye a quien creees…

- A quién crees que le llamas tarado…

Todo el mundo se quedo pasmado e como la niña tan callada y educada se había vuel extrovertida y gritona.

- El no es ningún tarado.

- Hinata…

- Ya muy bien todos cállense Hyuga, toma asiento y tu Inuzuka deja de insultar a tus compañeros o te sacaré del salón.

- Lo…lo siento Pro…profesor, parecía recobrar la razón.

- Hinata no tenías que…

- No, pero no tiene Po…porque insultarte Na…Naruto.

- Gracias Hin…

- Naruto… que es lo que pasó ayer realmente.

Hinata está intrigada y Naruto no sabe si decirle o no la verdad haber qué pasará.

A donde es que habrá ido Mizuki, de quién era esa voz, más misterios van encontrándose y créanme que tendré que ingeniármelas para saber que poner XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo N° 06:

Naruto no quería contarle lo que había pasado realmente el día anterior, principalmente por no ponerla en peligro, pero también por temor a la reacción que ella le demostraría al enterarse de lo que se oculta dentro de él.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba preocupada, en parte por lo que a Naruto le hubiese pasado, pero más aún por el hecho de que le esté ocultando algo, derepente él no confiaba tanto en ella y demás ideas pasaron por su mente en ese lapso cortísimo de tiempo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en ese momento, ninguno de los dos emitió ningún sonido, tanto así que se escuchaba perfectamente la voz ignorada de Iruka mientras daba la clase. Naruto estaba completamente en silencio, él de verdad quería contarle todo, pero su miedo era más fuerte. Mientras Hinata lo miraba fijamente, él deseaba que voltee para otro lado, con esos tiernos ojos de angustia podía retorcerlo por dentro y hacerlo hablar por más que él no quisiera.

Finalmente Hinata rompió el silencio.

- N…no importa Naruto, no tienes porque contarme si no lo deseas…

Tan simples, pero a la vez palabras tan horribles a sus oídos. Naruto pensó rápidamente que se había molestado por ocultarle algo, a decir verdad era la primera vez, siendo siempre tan locuaz y extrovertido era extraño que se comportase así y más aún frente a ella.

Lo único que quería Naruto es que ella no lo odiase. En ese entonces los ojos de Hinata voltearon para el otro lado y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la pizarra para intentar prestar atención aún con ese sentimiento de tristeza dentro.

Naruto intentó decirle algo para que no se resintiera, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.

- Hinata no es eso, es solo…

Su frase fue interrumpida por una mota que cayó directo en su cara.

- Si no quieres que te saque del salón será mejor que guardes silencio Naruto.

- Esta bien…

Naruto se calmo y dirigió su mirada al pizarrón, pero no para prestar atención, sino para pensar de que forma se podía disculpar con Hinata sin tener que explicarle todo.

El timbre marcó la hora de comer, después de una agotadora clase, lo mejor para relajarse es llenar el estómago, pero no para Naruto, ni siquiera el ramen podía clamar su angustia en este momento.

Naruto seguía pensativo, que le diría, que excusa sería buena, aunque no le gustaba la idea de mentirle a Hinata pero nada más podía hacer, tal vez decirle la verdad, pero cual sería su reacción, de repente no habría problema, o quizás lo rechazaría como en su pueblo.

- Naruto!!!!

Un grito que lo llamaba lo sacó bruscamente de su trance, provocando que se cayera de su asiento con un gran "patapun", seguido de carcajadas.

- Oye que te pasa estás como zombi, decía su compañero que se encontraba frente a él con un tono de fastidio como era natural.

- A no es nada, dattebayo.

- ¿Oye porque Hinata no vino esta vez a comer con nosotros? Preguntaba su otro compañero, mientras se llenaba la boca con más y más comida.

- Esto… bueno fue por algo que dije, más bien… por algo que no le dije. Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Ahh! Que problemático.

- Simplemente invítale a comer eso soluciona todo.

- Eso solo te sirve a ti Chouji.

Al parecer no había nada que pudiese hacer, ni siquiera había ido a almorzar con él, estaría sola por el patio o quizás en la biblioteca, algún lugar donde él no la encontrara fácilmente.

---------

---------

Hinata se encontraba sola, sentada en el pasto mientras comía su obento, pensando en el porque de la actitud de Naruto, de repente no le tenía tanta confianza como ella creía o quizás solo eran compañeros y no la consideraba su amiga como para contarle lo que le pasaba.

Mientras pensaba, sin darse cuenta se unas voces se acercaban, parecían ser voces femeninas, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvieron junto a ella.

- ¿Esa no es Hinata?, pregunta una chica cabello rubio.

- Es cierto, creí que almorzaba con Naruto y los otros chicos.

- A lo mejor la parejita tuvo una pelea jujuju.

- Cállate cerda.

- ¡Hey Hinata!

Sakura grito su nombre y de inmediato, casi como un reflejo, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, esta tenía los ojos levemente humedecidos, suficiente como para que tanto Sakura como Ino se diesen cuenta.

- ¿Oye te sucede algo Hinata?, preguntaba intrigada Ino.

- No, no es nada.

- ¿Porqué no estás almorzando con Naruto como siempre?

- A es que, y…yo que…quería un poco de aire libre, es todo. Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada.

Claro, esa excusa tan patética y mal elaborada no era suficiente como para que Ino se la tragara, y dejara de interrogarla.

- No me digas que ese idiota te hizo llorar, dijo enfurecida Sakura frunciendo el seño mientras se sentaba a su lado y junto a Ino para almorzar.

- N….no pa…para nada, es solo que…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- … creo que Naruto no tiene la suficiente confianza en mí.

- De que hablas, con la única persona que lo he visto hablar tanto es contigo.

- Eso es cierto, parecen una linda pareja…

Rápidamente Hinata se ruborizó y dejó escapar humo de sus orejas, una pareja, jamás lo había pensado de se modo y rápidamente pasó por su mente desde su primera cita hasta la noche de bodas, la cual sería un tanto… XD.

- N…no nada de eso, Na…Naruto y y…yo solo somos amigos.

- Estás segura, seguía insistiendo Ino ante la coloración tan intensa que había en su rostro, pues parece otra cosa… Al parecer el solo hecho de insinuarlo hacía que se ruborizase, causando gracia a Ino

- Ya deja de molestarla, como crees que Hinata se fijaría en alguien tan tonto como Naruto.

Aunque el comentario no fue del todo ofensivo, no le gustó para nada a Hinata que estén hablando mal de Naruto.

- ¡Te equivocas!… ¡Naruto es una gran persona y… no es ningún tonto, es…es cierto que no tiene las mejores calificaciones y bastante olvidadizo, pero es alguien en quien puedes confiar y siempre se esfuerza por salir adelante!

Ante la inesperada reacción y al cortísimo discurso, abrieron sus ojos un tanto sorprendidas, para después cruzar las miradas y observar a Hinata con una mirada un tanto picarona.

- No es que a mi Naruto… lo que… q… quiero decir es… pero… Hinata nuevamente se ruborizó al darse cuenta de cómo había defendido a Naruto.

- Tranquila, pero Naruto seguro no te lo quiso contar por alguna otra razón, no porque no confiases en ti.

- De… de verdad lo crees.

- Claro, será mejor que vayas a hablar bien con él, y de paso le declaras tu amor XD.

- Pe…pe…pero no, yo solo.

- Es broma, es broma.

Aunque claro su relación visto del punto de Ino parecía otra cosa, pero más porque disfrutaba el ver nerviosa a Hinata.

------------

------------

Mientras tanto Naruto se dirigía a la sala de maestros con la esperanza de que el profesor Iruka le aconsejase, después de todo el ya sabía lo que tenía dentro y de repente podría saber como reaccionaría Hinata si le contase la verdad.

- ¿Iruka estás aquí? Gritó fuertemente Naruto mientras corría la puerta.

- ¿m? a Naruto, pasa, ¿Sucede algo?

Naruto entró a la sala y cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara.

Iruka estaba almorzando mientras corregía algunos exámenes.

- ¿Iruka, crees que podría decirle a Hinata que tengo al demonio dentro mío?

Como Naruto siempre era tan "delicado" al preguntar y tan "sutil" con las palabras, Iruka no pudo evitar escupir la comida que se había llevado a la boca.

- Naruto, pero de qué estás hablando. Mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

- Es que cuando ese idiota de Kiba abrió la boca para decir la verdad de lo que había pasado, yo ya le había dicho a Hinata que los materiales se me habían caído y que me había quedado en la enfermería por una herida.

- Ya veo… y supongo que Hinata al oír la verdad se molestó contigo.

- Si y por eso es que quiero saber si podría decirle la verdad, de ya sabes, lo que esta aquí dentro. Dijo eso mientras señalaba su estómago.

-Naruto, como crees que reaccionaría Hinata ante la noticia, crees que se asustaría y nunca más te hablaría o que te comprendería y te seguiría tratando como si nada.

- De eso es de lo que no estoy seguro… Hinata es muy comprensiva y no creo que se del tipo de personas que tiene prejuicios de los demás.

- Entonces, a qué le temes.

- No lo sé…

- Yo sí…

- …tienes miedo de volver a sufrir como en el pasado, de que no te comprendan y ser rechazado nuevamente.

-…

- Naruto, pienso que lo mejor sería que nadie aparte el director y yo supiésemos esto, ya que ella al responder negativamente podría ir a contarle a los demás para que se alejen de ti y podría sucederte algo aún peor que lo sucedido en tu pueblo.

- ¡NO!… Te equivocas, ella no es así, ella jamás haría tal cosa, he pasado el tiempo suficiente a su lado y no es ese tipo de personas.

- Entonces de que te preocupas, si confías tanto en ella haz lo que creas necesario, pero no te arrepientas después.

- Tienes razón, gracias Iruka adiós, dijo esto último ya cerca del lumbral de la puerta mientras corría para ir en busca de Hinata para contarle toda la verdad.

- Veo que tienes tu lado comprensivo no Iruka.

Era una voz vieja, semibalbuceada que provenía de atrás suyo, de un hombre de edad avanzada, del director.

- Señor director, lo que pasa es que…

- Descuida, lo oí todo.

- Cree que esté bien lo que le dije a Naruto.

- Tarde o temprano el tendrá que decírselo a alguien, lo único que espero, es que no se equivoque de persona.

------------

------------

Naruto corría toda prisa buscando a Hinata, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, el recreo acabaría en tan solo 20 minutos.

Empezó a revisar cada salón en cada piso, en busca de Hinata, pero sin suerte alguna, hasta que doblando un pasillo chocó contra una chica y calló al piso.

- Oye pero que te sucede, fíjate por donde andas… Naruto.

- Lo siento Sakura pero estoy buscando a Hinata, no la habrás visto.

- Si, dijo mientras se ponía de pie, Ino y yo almorzamos con ella, sigue sentada en el jardín.

- "Al menos no estuvo sola" gracias. Dispuesto a seguir fue retenido por una amenaza.

- Naruto, si la vuelves a hacer llorar te dejaré como calcomanía en la pared me oyes, ella de verdad te quiere así que trátala bien. Mientras levantaba el puño en son de amenaza.

Por el cuerpo de Naruto pasó un gran escalofrío con el solo hecho de pensar en la paliza, ya se imaginaba lo que le tocaría, después de todo en los entrenamientos siempre que le tocaba pelear contra ella, le dejaba una marca que le duraba una semana aproximadamente y un dolor que duraba el doble.

Pero todo eso se desvaneció, cuando se fijó en la otra parte de la oración, la había hecho llorar, eso si jamás se lo perdonaría, su única amiga, en la que siempre había confiado, había llorado por su culpa, tenía que apresurarse si quería explicarle todo.

------------

------------

Rápidamente había bajado todas las escaleras y llego al jardín donde Sakura le dijo que debía estar, recorrió todas las áreas verdes hasta que por fin la encontró sentada cogiendo sus piernas, con la mirada gacha oculta por sus rodillas, a la sombra de un árbol, se acercó rápida pero sigilosamente hasta quedar justo en frente de ella y suavemente se agachó para susurrarle en el oído, alo cual ella rápidamente levanto la cabeza para ver a Naruto frente a ella.

- Na…Naruto.

- Hola Hinata, puedo sentarme.

- S…si.

Hubo un breve silencio antes que Naruto empezase a hablar.

- Hinata quiero disculparme, debí haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio.

- No Naruto nada de eso, y…yo lo siento, no debí insistirte.

- Hinata la verdad por la que no te quería contar la verdad es que… tenía miedo…

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí, verás la verdad es que, ayer no me hice ninguna herida cargando los materiales, ni ordenando…

- Verás yo vengo de una aldea llamada LoklokZull que está al norte de Konoha, allí, cuando yo era niño, surgió el rumor de que el demonio del Fushiji no Jisatsu había reencarnado en un niño y que nos destruiría a todos, así que los aldeanos asustados, como debía esperarse, simplemente empezaron a maltratar al niño de tan solo 5 años, le pegaban, lo insultaban y maltrataban de diversas formas, hasta que un día este niño escapó de esa aldea, mientras caminaba sin rumbo cayo cansado al suelo, quedando desmayado hasta que un hombre lo encontró mal herido y hambriento, este hombre lo cuidó y educó, lastimosamente falleció de una enfermedad cuando el niño tenía solo diez años…

- Na…Naruto… acaso… tu…

- Sí…, yo soy ese niño que fue maltratado durante ese largo tiempo, yo recién me enteré de esto cuando ayer Mizuki me lo dijo, el me llevó con engaños a la parte trasera del colegio diciendo que me daría esa esfera que nos ordenó entregar el otro día, dijo que me daría poder para ser mejor pero cuando me la entregó, me golpeó fuertemente y una horda de diversos monstruos me atacó, de no haber sido por el profesor Iruka, no estaría aquí en este momento.

Jamás había entendido el porque de todo ese rencor hacia mí pero Mizuki dijo que el alma del demonio se había dividido en 9 partes y que poseían cuerpo al azar.

- Quieres decir que el gusano de la caverna y el ogro, todo fue planeado por el profesor Mizuki.

- Así es… todos los incidentes fueron por culpa suya.

Hubo un gran silencio, Naruto estaba con la mirada gacha, mientras Hinata lo miraba incrédula por lo que le había contado, no sabía que decir, una noticia así no se escucha todos lo días, que tu amigo que creías conocer sea la reencarnación del causante de tanto caos hace dos mil años.

Naruto se quedo callado y quieto, esperaba una respuesta de Hinata, pero debido al silencio tan prolongado esperaba lo peor.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos más hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

- Está bien si no quieres volver a hablarme o si me odias de ahora en adelante, lo entenderé, después de todo no sería algo inesperado, pues…

En ese momento un sonido semejante al producido cuando golpeas tu mano en el agua se esparció por todo el lugar, mientras la cara de Naruto se volteaba y se enrojecía

Hinata acababa de impactarle una bofetada en la mejilla.

- Co…como crees que me voy a enojar por eso, y…yo jamás te o…odiaría, esa no es tu culpa, que ese demonio este dentro tuyo es mera casualidad, tu mismo lo dijiste, t…tu no eres ningún demonio, tu eres una gran persona Naruto y sé que jamás harías daño a gente inocente…

Naruto se quedó callado, de verdad que esperaba otra reacción, creía que ella también lo odiaría.

En ese momento Naruto se levantó ligeramente y abrazó a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía feliz, porque era una de las pocas personas que lo había aceptado tal y como él era.

- Discúlpame Hinata, tenía miedo de que tú también me rechazaras al igual que los demás.

- Yo jamás te odiaría Naruto, dijo eso mientras se ruborizaba y correspondía el abrazo.

En ese momento Naruto rompió en llanto mientras Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro para consolarlo. Naruto se veía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, jamás se había mostrado así ante nadie, era la primera vez que lloraba en muchos años, pero no era un llanto de tristeza, esta vez era uno de felicidad.

Hinata acariciaba su cabeza mientras Naruto humedecía con sus lágrimas su blusa.

Así lentamente Naruto fue calmándose y dejando de llorar, hasta que separó su rostro del hombro de Hinata, con los ojos rojos y la cara empapada le sonrió nuevamente y se sentó a su lado.

- Gracias Hinata, siento no haberte contado esto desde el principio.

- E…está bien Naruto "me abrazó" No podía evitar sonrojarse.

Después de eso empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas y a reír de nuevo, al parecer su amistad se había fortalecido y quizás nació algo más, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Mientras tanto, dos personas los veían escondidas detrás de un árbol.

- Te dije que le gustaba jijiji.

- Se vio tan tierno cuando empezó a llorar, dijo Sakura.

- Jamás creí que vería a un hombre llorar y menos aún a Naruto.

- Aunque no pudimos escuchar nada desde acá.

- Si pero me encantó ese abrazo, ojala todo se arregle, Hinata se sentía muy triste.

- Tienes razón.

Nuevamente sonó la campana pero esta vez no significaba descanso, sino la entrada a clases y aunque querían seguir charlando tenían que regresar a su salón de clases.

------------

------------

De vuelta en el salón Iruka retomó la clase, anunciando que a partir de la próxima semana acabaría el primer semestre y que por lo tanto se acercaban los exámenes, esta noticia no le agradó mucho a Naruto, después de todo, los exámenes no eran su fuerte, lo único que le permitía aprobar era casi siempre, la parte práctica del examen y a medias.

Pero lo bueno era que se acercaban las vacaciones y tendrían tiempo para entrenar y descansar durante un largo tiempo.

Al parecer él no era el único en pensar en eso, todos comenzaron a planear en ese instante sus vacaciones y un inmenso ruido tuvo lugar en el salón, el cual se disipó rápidamente con el grito de Iruka.

- Muy bien, entonces sigamos con la clase…

- Nos habíamos quedado en lo que era la canalización del mana para proyectarlo adecuadamente, como ya saben lanzar hechizos básicos, también deben de aprender a concentrarlo para que salga de forma adecuada, esto es lo que hace que uno se especialice en cada tipo de magia. Recuerdan las puertas a las que entraron y los papeles especiales que utilizaron durante las primeras clases, esos eran para determinarlos.

- Y tristemente dejaré de enseñarles la manipulación a partir del segundo período.

- Pero creí que nos ibas a enseñar durante todo el año Iruka.

- Así era Naruto, pero debido al gran avance que han demostrado a partir del segundo período se les hará una prueba para agruparlos según sus especialidades.

- Como sabrán, están los magos arcanos, gladiadores, elementales e invocadores.

- Los gladiadores son aquellos que pueden con centrar su magia en partes determinadas de su cuerpo para poder atacar o se rodean de mana para luchar, también lo pueden hacer con sus armas, por otra parte lo arcanos concentran sus hechizos en ataques que son de puro maná, y éstos salen de sellos formados por el mismo mago. En ese instante Naruto recordó la técnica que usó contra Mizuki el día anterior, aunque lo único que hizo fue intentar hacer lo que Iruka pero a su estilo, mientras Hinata lo quedó mirando por un instante y cuando éste volteó, le mostró una gran sonrisa lo que provocó una leve ruborización en su rostro.

- Los magos elementales también forman sellos, pero son especializados para el tipo de elemento y orden en atacar, por último lo invocadores y aunque estos magos son vulnerables a ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, es difícil llegar a ellos, gracias a que sus convocaciones los defiende. En muchos casos las convocaciones no son necesariamente bestias, también puedes ser armas.

- Esto y mucho más será lo que les enseñen a partir del próximo semestre así que sigan entrenando aún en las vacaciones.

- ¿Hinata a ti que te había salido en tus papeles?

- A a mí me tocó arcana, elemental y gladiador.

- Bien eso significa que tendremos algunas clases iguales, a mi me tocó elemental, invocadora y gladiador. Todas sus frases las terminaba con una gran sonrisa.

- S…si que bueno, dijo dibujándosele una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Por fin sonó la última campanada del día, la más esperada por todos, la hora de salida, todos y cada uno de los alumnos empezaron a guardar sus cosas para retirarse del salón bajando por las escaleras y dirigiéndose en direcciones variadas, unos en grupo y otros solos.

Como siempre, Naruto y Hinata salieron juntos hasta llegar a la al punto de separaciòn de su camino.

- Nos vemos el lunes Hinata ¡Adiós! Gritó fuertemente Naruto mientras se alejaba con la mano en el aire.

Hinata siguió su rumbo y se encontró con Sakura e Ino que la esperaban.

- Hola Hinata, ¿Arreglaste el problema con Naruto? Pregunto Sakura.

- S…si.

- Acaso no viste el candente abrazo que se dieron jijiji.

- A…abrazo, n...no y…yo sólo.

- Lo vimos todo, aunque no escuchamos nada.

- Seguro que se te declaró jijiji.

- N…no p…p…para nada solo somos amigos.

Sakura he Ino la miraron nuevamente de forma picaresca y partieron juntas rumbo a sus casas, hablando de lo que podrían hacer en las vacaciones. Al llegar a la bifurcación de sus caminos, se separaron e Ino…

- No dejes que te lo quiten jijiji, adiós.

- Pe…pero no él no me… bueno… Se sonrojaba con cada palabra que decía, mientras veía a Sakura y a Ino alejándose mientras se reían.

Al parecer por ahora todo iba bien, pero quien sabe si habría más enemigos con rencor hacia él o algo peor…


End file.
